


Your Wish Is My Command

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, Blindfolds, Body Paint, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Feather Play, First Time, Fisting, Flogging, Foot Fetish, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism, Wandplay, Wax Play, foodsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 31,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Remus and Neville decide to discover and venture into granting each other's sexual desires and fantasies, uncovering deeper issues of trust and need along the way that could bring them closer together, or tear them apart.





	1. Your Wish Is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Remus lounged back against the pillows, watching lazily as Neville finished his evening ablutions and padded barefoot toward the bed, clad only in a pair of the silk boxers he favoured. Neville wasn’t an extravagant person, not by any stretch of the imagination; the boxers were his one real indulgence, but one Remus enjoyed as well. He suspected that was a large reason why Neville wore them so often.

He held out an arm as Neville slid into bed beside him, wrapping it around the younger man’s shoulders and drawing him close. Neville nestled against him with a small sigh, head tucked against Remus’ shoulder.

Remus doused the lights and they lay in silence for awhile, edging toward sleep, when Neville spoke into the darkness.

“Do you ever have fantasies?” he asked, his voice tentative. “S-sexual ones?”

Remus didn’t reply right away, pondering the question and wondering what had brought about the question in the first place. It was hard to tell sometimes with Neville, who had never been an open person. Was it reassurance he was looking for, or was the query born of genuine curiosity?

“You mean like the one where I fantasise about having a sexy, virile young lover who shares my bed every night and takes care of me in my dotage during the day?” he asked, keeping his tone light. “I’ve already fulfilled that one.”

He laughed softly when Neville smacked his arm. “Remus, I’m serious. Have you?”

Genuine curiosity, then. “Everyone has them,” he replied. “I’ve had my share, fulfilled and unfulfilled.” He shifted against Neville, pulling him even closer, and whispered in his ear, “I’m going to guess that you have your own, and you’re wondering whether or not you might frighten me away if I find them too off-putting?”

Neville nodded. “Something like that.”

“You shouldn’t worry.” Remus brushed his lips across Neville’s temple. “I’ve done more than you might think. Why don’t you tell me what you had in mind? You won’t drive me away, I promise. The worst that could happen is that I might refuse.”

“Oh, okay.”

Neville didn’t say anything more after that, and Remus was once again edging toward sleep when he felt Neville take a deep breath and launch into what seemed to be a laundry list of wishes, desires, and fantasies, some of which he had apparently carried inside of him for a very long time.

It was a wide and varied list, from vanilla to things that Remus was surprised Neville even knew about, much less wanted. Neville was dominant in some, submissive in others, and after awhile Remus discovered that the ongoing frank recital of fantasies had made him very, very aroused. Sliding one hand down the sheets, he found that Neville wasn’t unaffected, either.

“Why don’t we start with something simple?” Remus asked when Neville finally stopped speaking. “Tell me what you would like for me to do to you, right this moment.”

He heard Neville draw a quick, startled breath. “Now? Right now?”

“No time like the present.”

“I…well…it’s late…”

Remus chuckled. “Why do you think I suggested something simple?”

“Oh.” Neville fell silent again for a moment. “Remus, I want you to…to suck me off. Right now. Right this moment.”

It was a simple request, true; but it also marked the first time Neville had come straight out and _asked_ for a blow job, too. Remus smiled and slithered down the bed beneath the sheets, settling between Neville’s thighs.

“Your wish is my command,” he said, and took Neville into his mouth.

As Neville’s fingers slipped into and tightened around Remus’ hair as he licked and sucked at Neville’s cock, Remus thought that the next few weeks would be more than a little interesting.


	2. In the Light of Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has never seen Neville in the light of day, until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, Day 2, 2007.

“Do you have any fantasies about me?”

Remus looked up from the book in his lap. Several days had passed since Neville had first brought up the subject of sexual fantasies. The conversation had ended quite satisfactorily, with Neville taking rare initiative and demanding a blow job from Remus. He’d asked again a couple of times since, but this was the first time they’d revisited the original topic.

Neville didn’t meet his inquiring gaze, keeping his own eyes fixed firmly on the copy of the gardening catalogue in front of him, though his cheeks flamed at his presumed audacity. Remus closed the book and set it aside with a small smile, leaning back into the armchair.

“I don’t know if it’s a fantasy, per se,” he answered slowly, pleased when Neville finally glanced up from his catalogue, intrigued. “It’s more like…a wish, I reckon. Would you like to know what it is?”

Neville nodded once.

Remus’ smile broadened, rising from his chair and crossing the space separating him from Neville. Reaching down, he tugged the catalogue from the other man’s fingers before pulling him to his feet. Neville stood willingly enough, curiosity sparking in his deep brown eyes as Remus led him to the centre of the room.

“Do you realise that in the entire time we’ve been together I’ve never seen you undressed?” 

“What are you talking about?” Neville took a small step back, bewildered. “You’ve seen me undressed plenty of times! Last night, and the night before that, and the night before _that_ …”

Remus lifted a hand, and Neville stopped. “That’s exactly it,” he said gently. “It’s always been at night, once all the lights are out. You’re always up before me in the morning, already showered and dressed before I’ve had a chance to rub the sleep from my eyes, much less look at you. We’d been together, what, six months before you’d even come to bed without being wrapped in your dressing gown?”

“Daytime, nighttime, what’s the difference?”

Remus kept his tone gentle. “Only the difference between day and night. Just because I can see in the dark doesn’t mean I see it in colour. I’ve only ever seen you in shadow. Just once, I’d like to see you – all of you – in the light of day.”

Neville worried his bottom lip between his teeth while Remus waited. “That’s your wish?” he asked finally. “You…you want to see me, um, naked? When it’s not bedtime?”

“In the light of day,” Remus repeated. “Yes, that’s my wish…but only if you want it as well. I don’t want to force you into doing anything you don’t want, or you feel you’re not ready for. I don’t ever want you to feel uncomfortable, or feel as though you have to do anything just to please me. Understood?”

“There really isn’t much to see,” Neville demurred. 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Remus said. “It’s only a wish, Neville. You don’t have to grant it.”

Neville looked down at the ground, apparently studying the patterns woven into the carpet under his feet. Slowly, deliberately, he toed off his shoes before raising his eyes to look at Remus. Their gazes caught and held as Neville lifted his hands and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Remus’ breath caught in his throat as each button came undone, revealing a fresh expanse of skin, flushed pink beneath his hungry gaze. Neville didn’t look away as he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, reaching behind him to pull one, then the other sleeve away. The garment dropped to the floor.

Neville was pale save for his arms, tanned from working in the sun. He had, as Remus already knew, broad shoulders and an equally broad chest, sprinkled with a smattering of wiry dark hair. His nipples were a surprisingly pale shade of pink despite the faint blush suffusing the rest of his body.

He reached out, fingers lightly brushing against one of the pink nubs. Neville made a small sound in his throat, hands undoing his trousers, pushing them past his hips and letting them fall around his ankles. He held still, quivering slightly, as Remus’ fingers left his chest, stroking down across the soft swell of his stomach and the potbelly that was all that remained of Neville’s childhood pudginess.

Walking around, his fingers traced along Neville’s side until he could see his back and the muscled shoulders. He rubbed his hands along the length of Neville’s spine, feeling the subtle tension there as the younger man hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxers and lowered them, revealing taut, firm buttocks, flushed the same pink as the rest of him.

“See?” Neville said, the tiniest tremor in his voice as Remus came back around to face him. He lifted his chin. “Nothing special.”

“I beg to differ,” Remus said, the words made husky with desire. Stepping forward, he slid an arm around Neville and pulled him flush against him so he could feel the erection straining against his trousers. “You’re even more magnificent than I imagined.”

He worked one hand between them, curling his hand around Neville’s half-hard cock, stroking him to full and aching attention, looking down and watching as it lengthened and hardened in his grip, the colour deepening as blood filled it. Neville gasped and moaned, forehead pressed against Remus’ shoulder as he stroked base to tip, with a twist and a glancing touch over the head that he knew Neville couldn’t resist.

Neville fumbled to open Remus’ trousers with eager fingers, lifting him free, shifting his stance until they were aligned and wrapping his hand around them both, his touch firm, and it was Remus’ turn to gasp, eyes slipping shut as pleasure curled throughout his body.

“Beautiful,” he breathed as they strove together toward completion. “You’re beautiful, Neville, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, beautiful, ah, just like that, oh, there…”

Neville came moments before Remus did, spasming within his encircling arm, muffling his moans in the crook of his neck. He felt Neville’s seed, warm and slick on his fingers and belly, and then he was there as well with a sharp cry.

Wiping his hand discreetly against his trousers, Remus held Neville, feeling him shiver in his arms, his face still hidden. He drew back to look into Neville’s eyes.

“Was it so awful?” he asked. “Do you regret it?”

Neville shook his head shyly. “No. A bit strange, but not awful. Good enough that maybe I’ll grant another wish someday soon.”

“Oh no,” Remus said. “Next time it’s your turn.”


	3. Knickerbocker Glory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate, cherries, and a few other ingredients are put to unorthodox use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 3 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

During the War whenever Remus visited the Burrow, Molly Weasley had constantly exhorted him to eat more because he looked too thin, taking every opportunity to feed him whatever she happened to have on hand whether he was actually hungry or not. 

Molly didn’t have to worry anymore. Remus had Neville to make certain he ate. Despite, or possibly because of his catastrophic school years in Potions, Neville had turned out to become rather a decent cook as an adult. And he loved to cook for Remus.

“Ready for dessert?” Neville asked, clearing the last of the supper dishes from the table and taking them to the sink. A wave of his wand placed Cleaning charms on them, scrubbing away the food stains.

“I saved an empty corner,” Remus replied, smiling. Neville looked back over his shoulder, returning the smile, which had a decidedly mischievous twist. Remus quirked one eyebrow in response. “What culinary delight will you treat me to tonight?”

“Nothing fancy.” Neville took down two tall glasses from a cupboard before making his way toward the icebox, where he pulled out some covered bowls and a container of vanilla ice cream. “I thought I’d make some knickerbocker glories.”

“Need any help putting them together?”

“If you want.” The nonchalance in Neville’s tone further piqued Remus’ interest.

Standing, he moved behind Neville, sliding his arms around the other man’s waist, resting his chin on one shoulder to watch. He had an idea regarding what Neville might have in mind for the evening. The conversation they’d had a few weeks ago about sexual fantasies was never far from his mind.

Neville shifted slightly within Remus’ loose embrace, hips pressing back against his groin for a brief second before reaching for one of the bowls. Opening it revealed fresh cherries soaking in some sort of liquid.

“Kirsch,” Neville said before Remus could ask. “There’re some meringues in that package; crumble them up for me?”

Together, they layered kirsch-soaked cherries, crumbled meringue, vanilla ice cream, cherry jelly, and chocolate sauce inside the glasses, finishing with a final layer of cherries. Remus took Neville’s hand in his, lifting it to his mouth and licking cherry liqueur from his fingers.

“I haven’t even topped them with whipped cream yet,” Neville murmured, turning to look at Remus, dark eyes searching his face. “It’s not a knickerbocker glory without whipped cream.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Remus said, “but if I’m not mistaken, I think what you have in mind can’t be contained in a sundae glass. A knickerbocker Remus, perhaps?” Reaching behind Neville, he picked up a cherry, glistening with kirsch and cherry juice and bit into it before lowering his mouth to Neville’s.

They shared the cherry, following it with a long, lush kiss. Remus was unsurprised to find his shirt unbuttoned to the waist when it ended, Neville pushing the material past his shoulders and down his arms while licking stray drops of cherry juice from Remus’ chin.

He wasted no time in divesting Neville of his own shirt, bemused when Neville flicked his wand and Levitated the glasses and the bowl of whipped cream to the table before urging him back until Remus was once again sitting down. Neville laid down the wand, straddling Remus and reaching for one of the knickerbocker glory glasses.

“You don’t mind being a knickerbocker Remus?”

“Not at all,” he replied, and Neville smiled, dipping his finger into one of the glasses.

The touch of melting vanilla ice cream, mixed with chocolate sauce and cherry juice and crumbs of meringue made Remus shiver as Neville painted him with the mixture along one collarbone and down his chest, and not just from the chill. Neville’s mouth was hot, doubly so, as he bent his head and licked it away with tiny flicks of his tongue, pausing occasionally to suck hard enough at Remus’ flesh to raise red marks. 

When the first trail was gone Neville repeated the procedure, dabbing at Remus’ nipples, making them contract at the touch of cold ice cream, making him gasp and clutch at the back of Neville’s head when his lips closed over the hardened nubs.

He slid off of Remus’ lap, peering up through his lashes with a tiny smile, and repeated it a third time, streaking Remus’ stomach with the concoction, licking and sucking the sticky sweet stuff all the way to the waistband of Remus’ trousers.

“Oh, what have we here?” Neville asked with a patently false innocence that made Remus groan in anticipation.

He shuddered as Neville opened his trousers, freeing his cock, coating it with more of the contents from the knickerbocker glory glass before taking it into his mouth, tongue swirling along the shaft, a small moan of pleasure escaping his throat. Remus gasped as he was engulfed in wet heat, coming so soon after the application of cold sweet, his hands diving into Neville’s hair, fucking that willing, talented mouth.

He didn’t let go until he came with a hoarse shout, erupting into Neville’s mouth. He swallowed, some of it escaping to drip down his chin, suckling Remus until he’d softened completely and the creamy confection smearing his cock had all been cleaned away. 

He drew back, looking up at Remus. “I rather like knickerbocker Remus,” he said.

There was cherry juice and melted ice cream on Neville’s lips, a smear of chocolate sauce in the hollow of his throat. Remus smiled, pulling Neville back onto his lap before reaching for his own sundae glass.

“I imagine it’s almost as tasty as a knickerbocker Neville,” he said, and dipped his finger.


	4. An Excursion to Muggle London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus takes Neville toy shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 4 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

“I’d love to stay and chat longer,” Harry said, “but you know the saying about no rest for the weary. Shacklebolt barely gives us time to breathe, much less sleep and eat!”

Remus swallowed a pang of disappointment. Everyone, it seemed, was always too busy nowadays to visit. “You’ll have to join us for dinner when you next get some free time,” he said. “Neville and I would love to have you.” Beside him, Neville nodded agreement.

Saying their good-byes, Remus shifted the packages in his arms until he could pull out his pocket watch and look at the time. “There’s another shop I want to visit before we go home,” he told Neville. “I think it’s a place you’ll find of some interest.”

“What sort of shop?” Neville asked as Remus steered him into the Leaky Cauldron, leading him past the customers to the opposite end of the pub. “A Muggle shop? We’re going to a Muggle shop?”

“You’ve never been to one?”

“A few times, for clothes and such. Hermione went with me so I wouldn’t make a complete idiot of myself.”

“I don’t think Hermione’s ever been to a shop like this one. I used to go years ago, with…” Remus paused, unsure of how to proceed.

Neville looked up at him. “With Sirius? It’s okay to talk about him, if you want to. I know you’ve had other relationships before me.”

“Yes, it was with Sirius, most of the time. I took James a couple of times as well. I even took your mother, once. She wanted to buy a surprise for your father for their anniversary, and…” Remus stopped again. Much as Neville loved hearing stories about his parents, he didn’t think this was the right occasion for that particular tale. “He was very pleased with her purchase, we’ll just say.”

He could sense Neville’s curiosity coming off him in waves as they entered Muggle London and made their way to the nearest Tube station. Remus hid a smile when the other man’s curiosity transmuted into excitement at the prospect of riding Muggle transportation. Like most pureblooded wizards, Neville was intrigued with Muggle things, though his fascination hadn’t yet reached Arthur Weasley-esque proportions.

Sirius had been the same, long ago, though he’d apparently never shared Neville’s innocence.

He watched Neville’s bright-eyed enthusiasm all during the Tube ride, hoping he wasn’t being too presumptuous as they left the station and began walking toward their destination. He might not be ready. He might not want to have anything do with anything inside the shop.

Remus needn’t have worried. Neville’s entire face lit up when he caught sight of the sex shop, his steps quickening in anticipation as they drew closer. Remus caught his shoulder just outside the door.

“Anything you want,” he told Neville. “We’ll buy anything you want, if it’s something that fits one of your – fantasies.”

“What about yourself?” Neville reached for the door. “This isn’t just about me, you know. I want to make you happy, too.”

“You already do,” Remus said softly, following Neville into the shop. “Believe me, you already do.”

Neville moved from display to display, picking up various items, reading the packaging, eyes widening at some of the more extreme wares. Remus walked with him, leaning down occasionally to whisper into Neville’s ear.

“That cock ring is adjustable, you realise,” he said on one occasion. “Can’t you see it around me, keeping me hard and aching for you while you torment and tease me until you’re ready for me to come?”

“The nice thing about those plugs is that they can be charmed to vibrate,” he murmured another time. “You could watch me squirm for hours on end, or I could do the same and watch you…” Neville bit his lip, eyes darkening, undoubtedly imagining just such a scenario being played out.

“Flavoured body paints. I could draw a tree on your chest, with red apples here and here…” Remus mused later, fingers brushing discreetly against Neville’s nipples through his T-shirt. “And a chocolate-flavoured trunk going all the way down to the…root.” He gave Neville a wicked smile, watching him blush.

Neville added the body paints to his growing pile of purchases, as well. Remus kept a running commentary of all the things they could do to and with each other with each subsequent addition, until two bright spots burned without ceasing in Neville’s cheeks, his breathing stayed quick and shallow, and he kept tugging his shirt down whenever the shop clerk wasn’t looking in an attempt to hide his arousal.

“…those will sting, but won’t leave lasting marks or cause permanent damage…just think how red I could make that tight arse of yours, or vice versa…”

“…I’ve always wanted to try those, Neville. Maybe some night when you’ve got me tied to the headboard…the whimpering sound I’d make when you put them on…?”

“…it looks simple, but in the right hands it can drive a man to complete, total, begging distraction…feathers really are underrated instruments of pleasure…”

“…I’ve always wondered what you would look like in leather…feel how supple it is, imagine how it would feel against your skin…”

They left the shop an hour later, carrying several packages containing an assortment of sex toys and with Remus’ purse considerably lighter than before they’d entered. Neville looked like a child who’d just had the shopping spree of his life in his favourite toy store.

“I don’t want to wait,” he told Remus, pulling him into the nearest alleyway. “I want to go home _now_.”

“Have you decided which one you want to try first?”

“I’ll let you know when we get there,” Neville replied, a rare note of impatience entering his tone. “It can be a surprise.”

“Oh, do surprise me,” Remus said, one arm encircling Neville’s waist. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, and a moment later there was a sharp crack as they Disapparated, leaving only blowing newspaper behind the now-abandoned alley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville expresses his gratitude for Remus' generosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 5 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

The _crack_ -ing sound as Remus and Neville Apparated home from their shopping expedition had barely dissipated when Neville seized Remus’ shirt and pushed him against the wall. Packages scattered every which way as Remus clutched at Neville’s shoulders to steady himself from the unexpected assault.

“What the…” he managed to gasp, before Neville’s hands wound through his hair, pulling him down, mouth crashing against his, parting Remus’ lips forcefully with his tongue. Remus moaned as Neville explored his mouth with rough urgency, doing the same, sucking hard on his tongue, hands moving from Neville’s shoulders to cup either side of his face.

Remus pressed against him, feeling Neville’s hard, prodding length. Lust and desire surged through him, and he groaned as Neville responded, rubbing frantically against him until Remus was just as hard and wanting, grinding his hips against his lover’s. He had never in his wildest imaginings pictured Neville as aggressive, but he couldn’t help but feel delight in the discovery. He would enjoy cultivating it in Neville…but he would enjoy taming it when necessary, as well.

Neville ended the kiss, attacking Remus’ shirt, tugging at the buttons, almost tearing them from the buttonholes in his haste. “Have I told you lately you’re the most brilliant man I know?” he asked between buttons. “The best, the most wonderful, the most generous…”

“You’re welcome,” Remus answered breathlessly, pulling Neville’s T-shirt up and over his head. The moment the shirt was off Neville bent his head, taking one of Remus’ nipples into his mouth. His teeth scraped against the tiny nub, eliciting a sharply indrawn hiss of air. He closed his eyes as Neville switched to the other nipple, suckling it while fumbling with opening Remus’ trousers, pushing them down over his hips.

Giving the nipple one last, loving lick, Neville drew away long enough to spin Remus around to face the wall, one hand closing around his cock and stroking roughly, wetting it with his precome and wringing small panting growls and whimpers from Remus’ throat. Neville’s mouth licked and sucked at his shoulders and the back of his neck, interspersed with the occasional nip. Remus _did_ growl whenever that happened, forcibly restraining himself from turning around and pinning Neville to the wall in his place. There would be other times, other nights.

He moaned loudly when fingers trailed down his spine and into his cleft, toying at his entrance with the pad of one finger. He pushed back, making a sound that was almost a whine when it retreated. He heard Neville mutter a spell and heard the sound of ripping paper as one of their purchases tore free from its wrapping. The warm, spicy aroma of one of the oils they’d bought assailed his nose a few seconds later, and then the finger was back, sliding along his cleft, coating his hole with scented slickness before slipping into him, moving in and out. A second finger soon joined the first, twisting and crisscrossing, stretching Remus with thorough efficiency. He shuddered, a choked cry of pleasure escaping his throat when those blunt yet clever fingers curled, stroking purposefully over his prostate; and he bit back a whimper of loss when they retreated.

“God, Neville, fuck me…”

The hand still wrapped around his cock tugged at him, making him groan, reminding him who was in charge now. It was followed by the rasping sound as Neville lowered the zip of his jeans, then the wet slide as he oiled his own cock and gently pressed the head against his entrance.

“Fast or slow?” Neville asked.

Remus look at him over his shoulder, letting him see the lust darkening his eyes. “Fast…I know you want it fast…”

He braced himself against the wall as Neville grabbed his hip and thrust into him, dropping his head and squeezing his eyes shut as he was suddenly filled with hard, molten heat. Releasing his cock, Neville seized both hips and began pounding into Remus in a hard, steady rhythm. Remus arched his back, trying to take him all in, pushing his hips out to meet Neville’s thrusts. His fingers clawed at the wall, nails trying to sink into the plaster, not even attempting to stifle his panting moans and mewling cries of pleasure as Neville rammed into him over and over, the head of his cock rubbing repeatedly against his prostate, sending jolts of heat throughout his body.

“More…” he pleaded. “More, moremoremore…”

Neville let go of one hip, hand closing once again around Remus’ cock. Remus wrapped his fingers around Neville’s, stroking himself in time to the thrusts slamming into him, his breath stuttering in his throat as pressure built inside his balls, coiling and tightening inexorably until he convulsed with a strangled shout and came, spurting against the wall, slicking their entwined fingers.

He tightened around Neville, hearing him cry out his name as he stiffened, spilling deep into Remus in quick, hot pulses, groaning when Remus squeezed even more tightly around him, wringing him of every last drop.

Sliding free of him with a wet sound, Neville sank down to rest against the wall. Remus joined him a second later, and Neville laid his head on his chest.

“You didn’t have to buy all those things for me,” he said softly, “but I’m glad you did.”

Remus smiled, lifting a hand and combing it through Neville’s soft brown hair. “It was my pleasure,” he replied. “I should have taken you there sooner, if I’d known this would be the result. Trust me, Neville. It was my pleasure.”

Neville made a soft, drowsy sound and curled up closer. Remus looked at their entwined legs, still tangled in tweed or denim. Neville’s T-shirt lay in a heap on the floor nearby, but Remus still wore his shirt, minus a button or two. Running a hand up and down Neville’s chest, he chuckled.

“Think we’ve got enough energy to finish undressing so we can take a shower and find a place for your new toys?”


	6. Seen and Heard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus can't resist the chance to watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 6 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Remus stretched beneath the sheets and rolled over, instinctively searching for the warmth of a second body to snuggle against. When he didn’t find it he opened his eyes, lifting his head from the pillow and blinking sleepily, a rueful smile touching his lips. Once again, Neville was awake before him. 

He stretched again, feeling a not-unpleasant lingering soreness from the thorough shagging he’d received last night, rough and frantic and hard up against the wall. It had been Neville’s wholly unexpected way of thanking Remus for making it possible for him to fulfil some of the fantasies he’d confessed having some weeks ago. Over time, Remus found himself wanting to make sure those fantasies came true nearly as much as Neville did.

Rising from bed, Remus pulled on his dressing gown and started toward the bedroom door, intending to make his way to the kitchen, where he knew Neville would be waiting, most likely halfway through his first cup of tea, possibly his second. He had a habit of putting the kettle on before taking his morning shower, ensuring that there would be hot water for tea when Remus woke. It was one of many comforting rituals they’d fallen into over the course of their relationship.

The bathroom door was slightly ajar as he passed, and Remus heard the sound of running water. Neville hadn’t awakened long before him, then; usually he was already dressed for the day and fixing breakfast by the time Remus got out of bed. Well, he mused, it _had_ been an active night for them both.

The sound of a low moan made him pause, the sort of moan Remus didn’t usually hear from Neville unless Remus had a hand or his mouth wrapped around Neville’s cock. He hesitated, torn between respecting his lover’s privacy and giving in to this golden opportunity to watch, to _see_.

Desire won out. 

Slowly, carefully, Remus eased the bathroom door open further, just enough to peek around and get a clear view of the shower and its occupant. The glass was fogged from the steam-laden air, but Remus could still see plenty.

Neville stood beneath the hot spray, his head tipped back, his mouth a round O as he stroked his rigid cock. His other hand slid along his wet abdomen up to his chest, fingers tweaking at his nipples. Remus swallowed as Neville let out another quiet moan, biting his lip so he wouldn’t mirror the sound and give away his presence.

His cock stirred to life as the show continued, growing harder and more insistent when Neville reached behind him, his fingers sliding between his cheeks to press inside. Remus’ breath came in quick, shallow pants as he fought against making any sound at all, nearly coming undone when the tip of Neville’s tongue darted out to lick at his bottom lip, his hand moving faster along his cock until he bit his lip, moaning Remus’ name as he came, hips jerking, the sound muffled in the spray of water.

Remus backed away from the door as silently as he’d arrived, listening as Neville finished his shower and shut off the water. He heard the rustle of terrycloth as Neville towelled away most of the water, imagining the contrast of the white towel against skin flushed pink, and couldn’t restrain himself any longer.

Neville looked up, startled, as Remus entered the bathroom, hands gripping the towel wrapped around his hips. “Remus? Is something wrong?”

“Not anymore,” Remus replied, pulling the other man into his arms, brushing his lips over Neville’s, losing himself in the smell of soap and shampoo and the clean, earthy scent that was uniquely his. “Not anymore.”

Neville’s lips parted beneath his, moaning softly into his mouth as Remus kissed him. The towel slipped to the floor between them, unnoticed.


	7. Come Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "From now on there will always be at least one light burning whenever we make love...is that understood?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 7 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

“I’m really going to enjoy watching you come apart for me over and over again.”

Neville looked up from his dinner plate, eyes wide. “Wh-what?”

Remus set down his fork, reaching for his wineglass. “I said, I’m really going to enjoy watching you come apart over and over again. Most of the things you bought the other day in London aren’t meant to be used in total darkness, you know.”

“I – I know that.” Neville pushed a few peas around his plate. “I – It’s just…”

“Having second thoughts?” Remus asked gently, hoping that wasn’t the case. “I hope it’s not because you think I don’t find the sight of you desirable. Surely I’ve disproved that notion by now?”

Neville set down his fork as well, wiping his mouth with his serviette before folding it neatly and setting it atop his plate. “I guess…I guess sometimes I still can’t quite believe it. I mean, I _do_ \- believe, that is – but…”

“Perhaps a bit more disproving is in order?” Remus suggested. Swallowing the last of his wine, he stood from the table and came around to where Neville remained seated and rested his fingers lightly on Neville’s wrist. “If you’ll let me, of course.”

He saw and felt the shiver of anticipation that went through Neville at the offer; and a moment later he turned his hand, lacing his fingers through Remus’. “What did you have in mind?” he asked.

Remus tightened his hold, lifting Neville from his chair and into his arms, drawing him into a deep, passionate kiss. Neville melted into the embrace, breathing hard when it ended. Remus gave his hand a squeeze and led him to the bedroom.

He undressed Neville with gentle, loving hands, brushing every bit of skin he could reach with tiny butterfly kisses and teasing touches, laying him out on the bed and propping a plump pillow beneath his hips when he was naked before removing his own clothing and stretching out next to him. Neville shifted against the mattress, one hand going to his cock until Remus stopped him with a slight shake of his head.

“Just lie back and enjoy,” he said softly. “All I want for you to do tonight is come undone where I can see you.” He held up his wand. “This will help that happen. Spread your legs for me, love."

Remus whispered a spell, pressing the tip of his wand to Neville’s opening, hearing his breath catch as the vibrating tip tickled against the sensitive nerves. He circled it around and around, watching the tension build to a fever pitch before slowly pushing the slender, quivering length of wood inside. Neville let out a cry of surprise as Remus murmured a second spell, making the wand thrust in and out on its own at a slow, steady pace, freeing his hands to skim across Neville’s belly and along his chest. Neville’s eyes slipped shut, biting his lip at the tendrils of pleasure curling through him as the wand thrust and quivered and vibrated between his legs.

Remus flicked his fingers over Neville’s nipples, watching the pleasure build layer upon layer. One hand drifted back down to his hardening cock, circling it gently, feeling it twitch before gliding a forefinger across the glans, and Neville whimpered as the wand’s pace increased. Remus continued teasing Neville’s cock and balls with light, fleeting caresses, alternately stroking and squeezing and touching without establishing a rhythm, deliberately teasing Neville into a frenzy of need. His other hand tugged at a nipple, flicking and pinching at the taut bud. Neville cried out, hips undulating against the relentless thrust and slide of the wand, fingers clutching at the coverlet. Remus’s fingers were slick with precome as they touched and teased Neville’s cock.

“You want to touch yourself, don’t you?” Remus asked softly. Neville moaned and nodded, still twisting and writhing beneath the dual assault of Remus’ hands and wand on his body, his body sheened with perspiration, the skin flushed with arousal.

Instead, Remus removed the wand, eliciting a mewl of loss. Summoning the lube, he prepared himself before straddling Neville’s hips and sinking down onto him, taking him completely, sliding up and down his engorged shaft, muscles clenching on each downward stroke.

“From now on there will always be at least one light burning whenever we make love,” Remus said breathlessly while riding Neville hard and fast. “I want to always be able to see you like this, I want to see you cry out for me as well as hear it, I want to see how you move against me as well as feel it…and I want you to see what you do to me as well. Is that understood?”

“God, yes…” Neville arched upward, driving himself even more deeply into Remus, one hand reaching for his cock. 

Remus batted it away, closing his hand around his erection and stroking in time to the quickened rhythm he’d set while fucking himself on Neville’s cock. “Another time. I want to see you come for me, Neville. Come for me!”

He did, surging upward with a hoarse shout, hands clawing at the bedclothes before finding Remus’ thighs, fingers sinking deep as he shuddered and convulsed beneath him. Neville was absolutely gorgeous, utterly magnificent as he came undone, his eyes squeezed shut, his cheeks and neck and chest blushing a deep red, his mouth open and gasping as he pulsed into Remus.

Remus followed a minute or so later, white strings of semen coating spilling over his hand and streaking Neville’s belly. He fell forward, capturing Neville’s lips with his own, feeling the quivering aftershocks wracking Neville’s body, heated skin seething beneath his own. He stroked Neville’s shoulders and sides, the touch intended to soothe now rather than inflame, his lips caressing Neville’s jaw, tongue darting out to capture and taste the salt gathered in the hollow of his throat. 

He didn’t let Neville slide free of him until both of their breathing had slowed. He felt fully sated, almost drowsy, though it was still early in the evening. He looked down at Neville, returning the hesitant smile given him, and rested his hand against Neville’s cheek.

“I think there’s still some vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce left over from the other night,” he said. “Shall I fix us a bowl?”

“You didn’t use any of the things we bought,” Neville said, propping himself up on his elbows. “Why?”

Remus rose from the bed, bending for the clothes scattered on the floor. “They’re yours. I’ll let you decide when you want to try one, and which. I’m sure that whatever it is will bring great pleasure to us both.” He straightened, meeting Neville’s eyes. “And I’m sure I’ll take great enjoyment in seeing you come apart, however it’s accomplished. Now, did you want ice cream, or not?”


	8. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I had an idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 8 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Remus paused in the kitchen doorway. It wasn’t every day that he found Neville sitting at the kitchen table at midday, much less sitting at the kitchen table holding a sex toy in one hand, examining it from every angle. 

“You’re home early,” he said, his voice lifted up in question.

“I decided to come home for lunch.” Neville looked up from his perusal of the butt plug. “I had an idea.” 

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Remus sat down, looking at Neville expectantly. “It must be a good one, if you couldn’t wait to share.”

“You haven’t even heard it yet. You might not like it at all.” Neville shifted in his chair, then shifted again before forcing himself to stillness.

Folding his arms on the table and leaning forward, Remus encouraged, “Try me.”

Neville nodded, took a deep breath, and plunged ahead. “I want you to wear this for me. I read you could wear one for a hours at a time, and I thought…I thought that maybe, if you wanted, you could wear it until I come home again tonight, and by then…” He stopped, shaking his head. “Never mind.”

It was too late for _never mind_ , however. Remus was already imagining the scenario Neville had presented him: the plug seated firmly in his arse, shifting within him, filling him, stretching him as he ticked away the minutes until Neville returned home to replace it with something even better.

“All right,” he said, and Neville’s gaze snapped up to meet his in pleased surprise.

“You’ll do it?” 

“If it pleases you, then yes, I’ll do it. That was rather the entire point of buying them, wasn’t it?” He pulled out his wand, giving it a wave and Summoning one of the phials of scented oil into the kitchen. Uncorking it, he presented it to Neville with a small flourish, before the other man could change his mind. “If you would do the honours?”

Neville’s eyes lit up as he accepted the phial and began oiling the plug with scrupulous care. “You have to keep it in all afternoon,” he said as he worked. “I’ll know if you don’t.”

Remus didn’t know how that was possible, but said nothing. This was Neville’s wish, and he was determined to see it granted. “You have my word,” he promised, hands going to his trousers and unfastening his belt. “I’ll wear it all afternoon, and I’ll eagerly await your return home this evening.”

The plug itself was one of the smaller ones they’d purchased, though Remus still couldn’t hold back a gasp and moan when Neville carefully inserted it and the widest part pressed into him before the muscle closed around the narrow neck, the curved base settling against his cleft and holding it in place. He squeezed around it experimentally, and started when he felt Neville tap the base with his wand. The plug began vibrating, sending a low, constant hum of sensation all through him. 

Truly, Neville had a devious mind behind that round, cherubic face.

He rose, straightening carefully, biting back a moan as the vibrating plug pressed against his prostate, and refastened his trousers before sitting down once more at the table, gingerly. Very, very gingerly. 

“I’m going to be absolutely mad for you tonight,” he told Neville, his voice roughened from the constant thrum of the plug reverberating through his body.

“I’m counting on it,” Neville replied, and pushed the plate across the table toward him. “Chicken salad sandwich?”

It was going to be a very, _very_ long afternoon.


	9. Follow Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You wicked wicked boy...you never cease to amaze me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 9 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Neville was usually a punctual young man. Remus hoped tonight would be no exception.

Never had one afternoon dragged more slowly than this one, Remus thought ruefully, looking once more at the clock over the mantel. It was finally drawing to a close, and he expected Neville home any time now. Only then would he be able to seek relief from the anal plug that had been quivering and vibrating and tormenting him ever since lunchtime.

He only had himself to blame for being in this needy predicament, he knew. He’d _known_ the entire idea had been intended to tease, to make him desperate for Neville’s touch. What he’d forgotten was just how maddening having a vibrating plug thrumming within him for hours on end could be.

He could wait, though. Wait, and bide his time until Neville came home, and then Remus would give him a taste of the pleasant torture he’d been subjected to all afternoon, make Neville squirm as he’d squirmed; and he would enjoy every minute.

He didn’t have to wait much longer. Neville walked in the door a little past six, flushed and breathless, carrying two sacks of takeaway. “I got Indian curry,” he said, holding up the sacks. “I also picked up some of that Belgian chocolate you like so much.” Crossing the room to where Remus stood, he set the takeaway sacks down onto the coffee table and kissed Remus chastely on the lips. 

Remus slid his arms around Neville, pulling him close. “I couldn’t care less about curry or even chocolate right now,” he growled, kissing the spot just below Neville’s ear before biting down on the lobe just hard enough to make him suck in a breath. “What I want is for you to get this damned plug out of my arse, among other things.”

“Why do you think I bought your favourite chocolate on the way home?” Neville murmured, his hands skimming around Remus’ waist, settling on the curve of his buttocks. “You promised you’d keep it inside you all afternoon, and you did. I never doubted you wouldn’t.”

“How do you know I didn’t take it out at least once?” Remus asked, still licking and suckling at Neville’s earlobe. “I could have, you know.”

“I would’ve known. I told you that.” Neville’s hands closed over Remus’ wrists, moving them so that they cupped the curves of his arse. “I would’ve known, because if you had taken it out, mine would have stopped vibrating, too.”

Remus went still, remembering how Neville had shifted restlessly in his chair during lunch, as if trying and failing to find a comfortable position. His breathing was still quick and fast against Remus’ neck. “You…you were wearing one too?”

“Still am.” Neville pressed closer, enough so that Remus could feel the hard length of his erection against his hip. “And it’s driving me crazy. I can only imagine how it must be for you…”

“You wicked, wicked boy,” Remus breathed, just before he crushed his mouth to Neville’s, kissing him with every fibre of his being, one hand drifting across his hip to close around his arousal, giving it a gentle squeeze and swallowing Neville’s quiet gasp. “You never cease to amaze me.” 

“Want you…” Neville shifted, pressing even more tightly against him, rubbing desperately against him. “Want to touch you, want to take you in my mouth, want you to do the same to me, want…everything…” His hands went to Remus’ collar, undoing the first button, angling his head so that he could lick at the exposed skin. “You want it too, don’t you? Want me inside you…”

Remus closed his lips over Neville’s in reply, hands scrabbling at his clothing. The next few minutes were a frantic race to see who could undress the other first, sinking down onto the floor, hands and lips searching and finding skin to kiss and caress, touch and hold.

“You want this,” Remus whispered, his fingers circling Neville’s cock, closing around the base and stroking once. Neville cried out, the sound captured in another long, slow, penetrating kiss. Remus slid his tongue over Neville’s, feeling the younger man shiver with need. “You _need_ this.”

“Yesss…” Neville implored softly. “Yes, please…”

Kissing Neville a final time, Remus turned, straddling Neville’s hips and taking him into his mouth as far as he could, feeling him arch up into the wet heat of Remus’ mouth and giving him the opportunity to find the base of the plug seated in Neville’s arse, still vibrating around his fingers. A moment later he groaned as Neville’s lips closed around his own rigid shaft, warm, callused hands gripping his hips for purchase before one hand closed around Remus’ plug. 

He dragged his tongue along the underside of Neville’s cock, swirling it along the glans, the tip probing at the weeping slit and savouring the salty drops of precome he found there. The feel of Neville’s mouth mirroring his actions spurred him toward completion, moaning around Neville’s length and feeling the other man shudder at the increased vibration.

Neville came first, fingers digging into Remus’ hipbones as the first salty, bitter spurt hit the back of his throat. Remus removed the plug at the same time, sliding it free of Neville’s body. His muffled cry reverberated against Remus, and then he was coming too, coming hard, the sensation intensified when Neville somehow found the presence of mind to remove Remus’ plug.

He drew back, his softening cock slipping from Neville’s lips, giving Neville a last, loving lick before releasing him from his own mouth. Collapsing beside Neville, he pulled him into his arms, tucking him against his chest and running soothing hands up and down Neville’s spine.

“That,” he said once his own breathing had slowed to normal, “was incredibly creative of you. What gave you the idea?”

“You said they could be charmed to vibrate,” Neville replied. “I – I just wanted to take it a step further. It didn’t seem fair to keep you on edge all day unless I was too. So I charmed them both.”

“Nicely done,” Remus said approvingly. “I see I’ve got my work cut out for me.”

“Cut out for you?”

Remus sat up and reached for one of the takeaway sacks. “This isn’t going to be easy to top, you know. Curry?”


	10. Minty Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus takes care of Neville after a rough day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 10 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

“What a day,” Neville sighed, closing the door behind him. “Please tell me there’s tea ready.”

Remus marked his place in the book he was reading and set it aside. “Have a seat,” he said, indicating the spot on the sofa beside him. “I’ll fix you a cuppa, and then you can tell me what happened.”

Neville collapsed onto the sofa, toeing off his shoes and socks and wiggling his toes, leaning his head back against the sofa cushion with another sigh. “I remember back in school, when people said that Herbology was such an easy subject anyone could pass, even Muggles. They have _no_ idea, I tell you.”

“You must have worked with some of the more dangerous plants again today,” Remus observed, bringing Neville the promised cup of tea. 

He accepted with a grateful smile and sipped before answering. “Both the poisonous and the carnivorous ones. I was working with a couple of new employees fresh out of Hogwarts, and I had to rescue one of them from a Whomping Willow sapling. The bruises tomorrow should be spectacular. That, and I think I was the only greenhouse supervisor who actually showed up today. I had to walk up and down every aisle in every single greenhouse at least once today. You’ve seen them, you know how big just one of them is. Imagine walking through all ten. My feet are killing me.”

“You really did have a rough day.” Remus said, his voice filled with sympathetic warmth. He patted Neville’s thigh. “Here, make yourself comfortable, and I’ll give you a foot rub and order takeaway. What are you in the mood for? Pizza? Chinese? Something else?”

“I’d be happy with a ham sandwich and some crisps. I didn’t have time for lunch today, either.” Neville drank another swallow from his teacup. “Actually, I have some peppermint in the kitchen. Would you brew a really strong infusion for me while I ring out for Chinese? I’ll indulge in a nice foot soak while we eat, and then you can give me that foot massage. That way, you can rub mint-scented toes instead of ones that reek of sweat.”

Remus gave Neville’s thigh a squeeze and rose. “That’s very thoughtful of you. I’ll make the mint tea right now.”

He found the peppermint in the same cupboard where Neville kept all of his herbal tea blends, alphabetised and neatly labelled to avoid confusion, though Neville could tell from scent alone which blend was which. He poured some hot water from the kettle over a couple of rounded spoonfuls and set it to steep before looking for a basin.

“The water’s not too hot, is it?” Remus asked a short time later, once the food had arrived and they’d settled down to eat moo shu pork. 

“It’s perfect.” Neville looked more relaxed already, now that the stresses of the day were behind him and he faced the prospect of a much more relaxing evening at home.

Once they’d eaten, Remus produced a towel and held it up for Neville’s inspection. “Think those toes are mint-scented enough?”

He dried them himself over Neville’s protests that he could do that much, taking great care to cover every inch, including the spaces between his toes. Setting the towel aside, he took one clean foot between his hands. He rubbed from the base of Neville’s toes to the heel, kneading along the arch with his thumbs, rolling his knuckles over the toes.

Neville was thoroughly relaxed, eyes closed and nearly humming with contentment by the time Remus finished the first foot and started on the second, letting out a soft appreciative groan whenever Remus found and soothed away especially sore spots. His eyes flew open, however, when Remus lowered his head and sucked his big toe into his mouth, tongue swirling over the digit and wetting it thoroughly before suckling gently.

“What are you…Remus, that’s…” Neville propped himself up on his elbows, looking torn between horror and a reluctant pleasure as Remus released the toe and licked the length of the next toe before sucking it into his mouth. “Oooh, that tickles! Remus, that’s…how can you…?”

“They’re clean,” Remus replied, now licking and nipping along the arch and making Neville wriggle, “and thanks to you, minty fresh as well. Why shouldn’t I? You have your fantasies, and I have mine.”

“You wanted to suck my toes?” Neville still sounded surprised.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Neville replied after a moment. “It feels…kind of nice.”

Smiling, Remus bent his head and resumed his ministrations, running his tongue along Neville’s foot while one hand slid up the length of Neville’s thigh, cupping him gently and rubbing. Neville hardened quickly beneath his hand, hips beginning a slow grind as Remus continued licking and suckling and rubbing.

“Remus, I’m…” Neville gasped, “I’m…oh _fuck_ …” Arching his back into Remus’ hand, he came in his trousers with a sharp groan.

Remus released Neville’s foot and pulled out his wand, using a Cleaning charm on the wet stain dampening the front of the other man’s trousers. “Sorry about that,” he said, not sounding sorry at all. “I’d kiss you, but I have a feeling that’s where you draw the line.”

“The kissing part, yes.” Neville sat up, but it was only so he could undo the front of Remus’ trousers. Going to his knees before him, Neville finished, “Doesn’t stop me from doing this, though.”

Remus whimpered happily as Neville took him into his mouth.


	11. Taming the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the time, Remus enjoyed the sweet, considerate affections of his younger lover. The days immediately preceding a full moon were a different story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 11 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Most of the time, Remus enjoyed the sweet, considerate affections of his younger lover. He loved Neville’s gentle soul and the tender devotion they shared both in and out of the bedroom. There was no doubt in Remus’ mind that his life was all the richer for having Neville to spend it with him.

The days immediately preceding a full moon were a different story. The closer the wolf within rose to the surface, the more dissatisfied he became with their typical bedtime routines. He didn’t want soft words and sweet caresses and everything else that went with making love.

What Remus wanted at these times, what he craved, was to be _fucked_. No endearments, no declarations of affection, just pure simple fucking, the harder and faster the better. He wanted it rough, wanted to be filled and pounded into without mercy or surcease, and if there were bruises and marks the following morning, so what? The lingering soreness kept the beast within leashed until the next nightfall, when it would happen all over again, all the way to the full moon night itself, when nothing could keep the wolf at bay.

He’d been worried at first about exposing this particular facet of himself to Neville when they had become reacquainted following the War, and then fallen in love. Neville was so much younger, so innately kind, so sheltered from the world by his Gran for so much of his life.

Not only had Neville not fled when Remus revealed his need, he’d been more than up to the challenge. Neville wasn’t happy about it, but he loved Remus and wanted to please him. Remus wasn’t happy about using him this way, but if it kept him sane for another night, he was more than willing to accept whatever Neville was able to give.

It was why Remus found himself lying flat on his back tonight, his wrists bound to the headboard, crying out in both pain and pleasure while Neville tugged at a nipple, worrying at it with sharp teeth, pinching the other between equally sharp fingernails at the same time. His achingly hard, leaking cock bobbed and twitched, untouched and ignored while Neville concentrated on tormenting the defenceless nubs until they were an angry red and Remus could do nothing but writhe against his restraints, teeth bared, and beg for relief of any sort whenever he could find enough breath to speak.

He sighed, sinking limply into the mattress when Neville finally stopped, moaning for a different reason entirely when he stroked Remus’ abused nipples with the flat of his tongue, soothing the throbbing ache momentarily. They’d still be sore tomorrow, but for now it felt so good, so wonderful…

Neville’s mouth left his nipples, nipping and sucking a path along Remus’ throat, following the line of his jaw until he pressed his lips to Remus, tongue demanding an entry he was only to happy to grant. He submitted to the rough kiss, relaxing into it as Neville’s fingers stroked sweat-dampened hair back from his temples with temporary gentleness.

“Please…” Remus’ voice cracked. “Fuck me, I’m so hard, I need you in me…please…”

“Soon,” Neville promised, still brushing gentle fingers over Remus’ scalp. He leaned into the caress, knowing it wouldn’t last. “Remember when you took me shopping that day in Muggle London, that shop you took me to? You convinced me to buy these, told me to imagine the sound you’d make when I put them on you.” 

He held up the hand not stroking Remus’ hair so that the light caught the nipple clamps cupped in his palm. Remus whimpered at the sight even as he arched his back, offering himself to their waiting bite. “Please…”

“Please, yes, or please, no?”

“Yes…”

Neville kissed him again in response, deeply, before drawing away.

Remus cried out as the first clamp closed around one still-aching nipple, hands curling around the headboard, his entire body tightening, his erection flagging. Neville curled one hand around it, stroking him back to hardness as the pain subsided to a deep, low throb, feeding the pleasure as Neville’s fingers coaxed him to the brink of release…and stopped.

“Now the other,” Neville whispered, attaching the second clamp. He covered Remus’s mouth with his own, capturing his cry, warm hands skimming up and down his sides until he’d calmed again, quivering as Neville began kissing his way down his body, positioning himself between Remus’ thighs, Summoning the lube from the bedside table.

He pressed a finger into Remus’ waiting hole, moving it in and out briefly before slicking his own cock. Pushing Remus’ thighs up and back, Neville entered him with a single thrust, burying himself completely. He began thrusting immediately, hard and fast, his initial grunts of exertion drowned by the loud howl erupting from Remus’ throat at being filled so suddenly.

Neville pounded into him relentlessly, his strokes deep, rough, merciless…exactly the way Remus wanted it, needed it, feeling the wolf within retreat, temporarily cowed into submission. He panted past the rough thrusts, whining when Neville found and stroked his over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, moving closer and closer to completion.

“Now!” Neville’s voice was a strangled shout. Bracing himself above Remus, he removed the clamps, eliciting another howl as the blood flowed back into the nubbins of flesh; and Remus came, his seed spurting upward, splashing his belly and chest in frantic pulses that seemed unending. His climax sent rippling convulsions around Neville’s cock, still buried deep within him, and a moment later he heard a keening cry and felt Neville’s own release, warm and wet, slicking his channel.

Still gasping from the force of his orgasm, Neville pulled out of Remus’ body, untying his wrists from the headboard and curling around his body, holding him with a gentle care that Neville needed as much as Remus had needed all that had gone before. Remus turned within the embrace to wrap his arms around the other man, knowing Neville needed the reassurance. 

“I wish there was another way.” Neville’s voice was soft, miserable. “I wish there was something else we could do. Maybe if you let the…maybe you shouldn’t fight it so hard. Maybe you should let the wolf out every once in awhile. Maybe…”

“We’ve had this discussion before,” Remus replied, pressing a kiss to Neville’s temple and tightening his hold. “And the answer is still no.”

Neville didn’t reply, but Remus knew he hadn’t fallen asleep. He, on the other hand, had no such difficulty, now that the he didn’t need to fear the wolf again until tomorrow.


	12. Tender Loving Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is always well cared for the day after the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 12 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Remus usually spent the day after a full moon recuperating. The change left him exhausted, every bone and joint and sinew aching from the transformation from man to beast and back again. Even his hair hurt, though the rational part of him knew that wasn’t possible. It just felt that way. He often slept the morning away, too weak even to free himself from the barred and warded room Neville had set up for him when Remus had first come to live with him.

He woke warm and snug in their bedroom, though, as he always found himself the day after a full moon, covered with a soft cosy blanket, one of Neville’s pillows pulled to his chest. Remus looked around, but Neville was already downstairs. Hot tea, a potion for any lingering soreness, and a few squares of Remus’ favourite chocolate waited on a nearby tray; and his nose twitched as the tantalising aroma of whatever Neville was preparing in the kitchen wafted through the house. His stomach growled; Remus tended to wake up famished following a transformation more often than not.

Neville continued his pampering of Remus throughout the day, preparing his favourite dishes, rubbing his shoulders, bringing him books and newspapers and magazines to read while making sure his armchair was in a nice sunny spot so the heat could soak into his muscles. Remus had never been so cosseted or so much the centre of anyone’s attention in his life. It had taken some getting used to, in the early days of his and Neville’s relationship. He’d never asked for such care, but he didn’t ask Neville to stop, either. Neville, he’d soon realised, needed to be needed, so he let it become a regular part of his monthly routine.

Nights were no different. Remus waited while Neville turned on the shower, the water as hot as either could tolerate. Once the air filled with steam, Neville joined him in the shower, standing so that most of the hot water sprayed directly on Remus’ back and shoulders. Reaching for a flannel and the soap, Neville worked up a lather and began washing Remus’ chest and belly, his touch gentle as he worked the soap over water-slick skin. Remus let out a quiet sigh as Neville thoroughly washed every inch, fingers circling his nipples before slipping lower.

“Turn around,” Neville said, voice soft. “I still need to wash your back.”

Remus obeyed, eyes closing in pleasure as the flannel moved from his shoulders, down the length of his spine, and over his buttocks. He heard Neville go to his knees so he could soap Remus’ thighs and lower legs, one hand on his hip for balance.

“Turn around,” Neville said again. “I missed a spot.”

“You did no such thing,” Remus replied, turning anyway and letting the hot spray rinse away the soap. Gripping Neville’s arms, he lifted the other man to his feet. “Your turn.”

Taking the flannel from Neville’s hand, he pulled him back so his chest pressed against Neville’s back. Slowly, he rubbed the soapy cloth over Neville’s chest and stomach before wrapping his flannel-encased hand around his cock, stroking slowly, feeling him harden under his palm despite Neville’s half-hearted protests.

“You’ve taken very good care of me today,” Remus murmured, one arm going around Neville’s waist, holding him close while the hand around his cock increased its pace. “Let me show my appreciation.”

“Feels…different,” Neville said, breath hitching as the inexorable stroking continued. “The flannel…it feels different.”

“Good different?” Remus asked, smiling when Neville nodded, his head falling back against Remus’ shoulder. “Good. I was hoping that would be the case.”

“But I’m supposed to be taking care of you…”

“And I’m all better now, as you can probably tell.” Remus shifted, keeping one arm snug around Neville’s waist and widening his stance so that he was closer to Neville’s shorter height. His own wakening cock slipped into Neville’s cleft, trapping it between both cheeks. 

The hot water sluiced down over them both as Remus rocked against Neville, moaning at the friction created by Neville’s arse cheeks rubbing against his erection, his hand still fisting Neville’s cock, listening to his quick, panting breaths as he neared orgasm.

“Let go,” Remus whispered. “Let go for me.”

Neville stiffened within his embrace, his hoarse cry echoing against the shower tiles as he erupted into Remus’ hand, his seed mixing with the soapy lather permeating the flannel, and Remus followed, slick warmth oozing between Neville’s cheeks.

Rinsing the flannel beneath the shower spray, Remus cleaned them both before shutting off the water and reaching for a towel. Neville snatched it from his hand and turned, jaw set in determination.

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” he repeated stubbornly.

Remus shook his head, but submitted to Neville’s ministrations as he began drying him. “You already have,” he insisted. Silently, he added, _Someday I hope you’ll let me do the same for you._


	13. A Gift Given but Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville gives Remus the most unexpected anniversary gift imaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 13 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Remus hadn’t wanted to do anything special for their one-year anniversary. Neville had pointed out that although there would be other anniversaries, there would only be _one_ one-year anniversary, and it should be special. Remus could have argued that there were only one second-, third-, and other-year markers as well that could only be celebrated once, but chose not to. Neville, for all his quiet shyness, was a romantic at heart. 

Besides, few things made Remus happier than seeing Neville happy. He could dress up for one evening out, once he succeeded in pulling Neville away from the gift Remus had given him, a first-edition biography of Elladora Ketteridge and its apparently riveting account of her discovery of gillyweed and its uses.

It was an eventful day. Remus accompanied Neville to Kew Gardens. They had lunch at an outdoor café, and spent the afternoon wandering through old bookshops and antique stores. Neville bought a Victorian-era picture frame when he discovered Remus admiring it yet again even after three circuits of the shop. 

They dined at an upscale, ridiculously expensive restaurant that evening, where reading the menu was like trying to decipher a foreign language (“What’s a sauce ravigote?” Neville asked at one point), their servers wore crisp white jackets and spoke just as crisply, and some of the wine vintages were older than Neville. Remus could never have afforded such a meal, and wondered just how much time Neville had taken, planning this night on the town.

The entire experience was wonderful. After the meal Remus treated Neville to a Muggle film at a nearby cinema, gaining nearly as much enjoyment from watching the younger man’s awe as he did from the flick itself. Ice cream at Florean Fortescue’s was the final stop of the evening, sharing a hot fudge sundae before returning home.

“I had a wonderful day,” Remus said as he prepared for bed. “It was a lovely way to celebrate an anniversary.”

“The day’s not over yet,” Neville replied, giving him a smile that somehow managed to be coy and hesitant at the same time. Remus’ interest piqued right away. “I have another gift for you.”

“All right,” he said agreeably,. “I’ll wait here while you go fetch it.”

Neville wound his arms around Remus’ neck, drawing him down into a kiss. “You’re already holding it,” he said, looking earnestly into his eyes. “All you have to do is, um, unwrap it, um, me.”

“Is that so?” Remus’ voice both softened and deepened, his gaze raking up and down Neville’s body even as his curiosity grew. It wasn’t like Neville to attempt mystery; he was too forthright. “What fantasy are we fulfilling tonight?”

“No fantasy.” Neville stood still, hands curling at his sides as Remus began undressing him, making him shiver as he brushed lips and fingertips over every new inch of skin Remus exposed. “It’s…Remus, you’ve never topped, the entire time we’ve been together. Did you know that? I want to feel you inside me. I want to know what it’s like. You’ve…you’ve done it before though, haven’t you?”

Remus’ hands paused, hovering above Neville’s hipbones as he realised Neville was right. There had been fingers, and that one occasion with his wand; but every time they’d come together he had culminated either in Neville’s mouth or in his hand, usually with Neville inside of him. It wasn’t that Neville had asked him not to, or even that Remus preferred bottoming. It wasn’t that Remus hadn’t wondered sometimes. It had…simply never happened.

“I have,” he replied, realising he hadn’t yet answered Neville’s question. “It’s been awhile, but I don’t think you’ll be disappointed.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Neville said, and Remus blinked, absurdly touched by his faith.

Lowering his head, he kissed Neville deeply, hands touching and stroking and grazing over Neville’s body, swallowing his soft moans as he grew ever more pliant and willing in Remus’ arms.

He waited until Neville was fully hard and impatiently rocking against him before guiding him to bed, still kissing him, their tongues tangling, Neville’s fingers in his hair. Sinking down onto the mattress, Remus finally let them both come up for air, nuzzling Neville’s throat, nipping gently at the soft skin.

“Roll over,” he whispered, licking at the hollow of Neville’s throat. “I need you on your stomach.”

Neville complied, his breathing fast, uneven. Remus rubbed Neville’s tense shoulders briefly, wondering if the reason stemmed from his admission that it had been so long, despite Neville’s declaration of trust. Pushing the thought away, he urged Neville onto his knees, running one hand over the smooth skin of his arse.

Settling behind him, Remus leaned forward, kissing the base of Neville’s spine. Neville startled, and he ran both hands along his hips and thighs until he settled before brushing his lips once more over the taut flesh, licking and nipping at both cheeks, moving closer and closer to his intended goal.

Neville made a soft mewling cry when Remus licked along his cleft, running from behind his balls all the way to the top, quivering at the sensation. Emboldened, Remus spread him open, baring Neville’s tightly puckered hole to his tongue. Neville cried out again as Remus tightened his hold, teasing him open with his tongue until he writhed beneath him, moaning continuously, rocking back needfully as Remus delved deeper, loosening him up, making him ready.

He Summoned the lube from the bedside table, slicking his cock, using the residue on his fingers to further open and stretch Neville’s entrance, sliding two of them inside and stroking his prostate until Neville panted, whined, and pleaded, pushing his hips back against his thrusting fingers.

Neville whimpered when Remus finally withdrew his fingers, but it was only so he could line up against his waiting pucker. Gripping Neville’s hips, he pressed into him, head falling back, a low groan escaping his throat and eyes closing as he breached the ring of muscle and was encased in tight, throbbing heat.

And Neville was _tight_ , incredibly so. Remus opened his eyes, hearing Neville’s own choking gasps as Remus pushed further into him, and froze. 

“Neville? When was the last time you bottomed for anyone?”

“H-happy anniversary…” Neville’s voice shook, and Remus finally realised that when he’d said he wanted to know what it was like, he hadn’t just meant what _Remus_ would be like, but what the experience _itself_ would be like.

The knowledge that he was Neville’s first was the most powerful aphrodisiac in the world. Gently, he rubbed Neville’s spine until he’d relaxed, giving him time to become accustomed to Remus’ length filling him, and then he began to move. He kept his initial thrusts slow, steady, waiting until Neville began pushing back to meet each thrust before speeding the pace. 

One hand left Neville’s hip, reaching around to wrap around his cock, finding it hard and leaking precome, and began stroking in time with his thrusts, listening to Neville’s sobbing breaths quicken and change as he neared orgasm.

When he let go, spilling over Remus’ hand and onto the bed, the convulsive tightening around him was nearly painful. Remus threw his head back, fingers sinking into Neville’s hips, and began pounding into him, stroking in and out, driving toward climax. He came with a shout, hips jerking as he spilled deep into Neville’s arse, not leaving until he’d softened completely.

Collapsing onto the bed, he rolled Neville onto his back, raining tiny kisses all along his brows, nose and cheeks. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I thought you knew.” Neville’s voice was drowsy as he snuggled closer, head tucked beneath Remus’ chin. “I wanted you to be my first. My only. My gift to you.”

Remus’ arms tightened around him. “My beautiful boy,” he whispered. 

He wasn’t going to let him go. Not ever.


	14. Light as a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feathers are terribly underrated as instruments of pleasure. Remus demonstrates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 14 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Being able to switch between topping and bottoming made it possible to further fulfil both Remus’ fantasies as well as Neville’s. Remus strongly suspected that had been a major reason behind Neville’s revelation that he’d never bottomed for anyone else, until the night of their anniversary.

He had to admit, however, to thoroughly enjoying making up for lost time over the several days that had since passed. Neville, fortunately, didn’t seem to mind either; indeed, he’d initiated on more than one occasion, and they didn’t always make it to the bedroom. Mornings, mid-afternoon, evenings…Remus hadn’t been this insatiable in years.

So he was more than pleased when he awakened one Saturday morning to discover that Neville was not only awake as well, but still abed. He held the feather they’d purchased, among other things several weeks ago, twirling it between his fingers. He smiled up at Remus, tipping his head back to receive a good morning kiss, but he didn’t stop twirling the feather.

“You said feathers were an underrated instrument of pleasure,” he said conversationally, stroking it between his fingers. “I can see it being used for tickling and the like, but what else is there?”

One corner of Remus’ mouth twitched upward, but otherwise hid the anticipation he felt as he plucked the feather from Neville’s fingers. “Would you like for me to show you?”

Neville’s eyes widened, but he nodded eagerly. “What do you want me to do?”

Remus slid out of bed, looking down at Neville and admiring the sprawl of his limbs against the sheets, tapping a finger against his chin as he considered possibilities. “I think…yes. I would like it very much if you stripped off those lovely silk boxers and knelt in the centre of the bed.”

Neville scrambled to comply despite his curiosity. Remus nudged him here and there until Neville was positioned exactly as he wanted: thighs spread apart yet not too uncomfortably wide, hands resting palm upward, spine straight and shoulders back. Once he was arranged as Remus wanted he moved around the bed, studying him from every angle before nodding his satisfaction.

Removing one of his ties from the armoire, Remus blindfolded Neville with it and stood back appraisingly. Neville remained motionless on the bed, though the tip of his tongue darted out several time, wetting his lower lip as he waited for whatever Remus had planned.

Quietly, so Neville wouldn’t overhear, Remus picked up the feather.

“Sometimes,” he said suddenly, seeing Neville jump slightly, “the merest hint of a caress can be more inflammatory to the senses than the actual act of sex. The fact that I’ve blindfolded you is intended to enhance the effect.” He brushed the feather against Neville’s nape, anticipation unfurling through him when he sucked in a breath, shivering beneath the soft touch. 

Slowly, gently, Remus began brushing a wandering, meandering path across Neville’s body with the feather. He traced his shoulders and along the ridge of his collarbones, tickling the hollow of his throat. He flicked it down Neville’s back to the base of his spine, just above his cleft before sweeping the feather back upward, tickling at his ribcage, teasing the tender crease concealing his armpit.

He avoided all the usual erogenous spots, tracing the feather down Neville’s chest between his nipples without touching them, circled his navel without dipping the feather inside. He stroked it gently over the lifelines in Neville’s palms, jabbed it softly in a staccato line along one thigh to his knee and back.

Neville never knew where the feather would touch him next. Sometimes Remus would withdraw it and wait several long moments, standing quietly until Neville shifted on the bed before brushing it over one cheek, or across the thin skin of his wrist, tracing the blue veins, eliciting a gasp and a soft moan.

It was gentle, soft, deceptively benign; but as Remus continued tracing the feather over the lines and curves of Neville’s body, the effect magnified with each soft brush across his skin. He trembled, muscles jumping and quivering with every stroke over his increasingly sensitised flesh. His breathing grew ragged, hitching with each gentle touch.

He cried out when Remus at last dragged the feather across one nipple, pushing into the caress as surely as if Remus had touched him there with fingers or mouth. Smiling, Remus circled the other nipple with just the tip, until Neville shivered, whimpering as it continued on and on for at least a minute.

Unsurprised at the erection Neville now sported, Remus stroked the feather along the soft skin of his inner thighs, listening as Neville’s panting breaths took on a note of desperation, hips shifting, seeking out the feather in Remus’ hands, wanting it against hot velvet flesh, wanting to feel it, wanting and wanton.

Setting down the feather, Remus lay Neville back against the mattress, but didn’t remove the blindfold. Picking it up once more, he traced it down Neville’s chest, teasing at his nipples until he arched upward, tickled it around his navel, grazing it along the crease between Neville’s thighs and his abdomen.

When he finally touched Neville’s cock, it wasn’t with the feather.

Neville surged upward, a keening wail erupting from his throat, as Remus took him into his mouth, hands gripping his hips and holding him in place as he licked and sucked at the hard, throbbing length, swallowing him down to the root. He felt Neville’s fingers wind through his hair, heard the breath sawing in and out of his throat as Remus bobbed his head up and down, tongue fluting along the underside vein before swirling over the head, teasing the slit and tasting salt.

It didn’t take long for him to come at all, heels digging into the bed as he spilled into the searing heat of Remus’ mouth, gasping, nearly sobbing his name, hands tightening almost painfully in his hair. Remus swallowed each spurt, licking him clean as he softened before lifting his mouth free.

Kissing his way up Neville’s body, he removed the blindfold. It was a moment before Neville opened his eyes, glazed with residual lust, his expression awestruck.

“Now do you see?” Remus asked gently, fingers stroking his arm gently. “Feathers are terribly underrated.”

Neville nodded, still too overwhelmed to speak. Remus smiled and patted his leg before rising from the bed.

“I’ll just put the kettle on. There’ll be tea waiting when you feel up to it.”


	15. Al Fresco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus enjoys an alfresco lunch, with a Neville appetiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 15 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Occasionally, Neville would come home for lunch. Even more occasionally, Remus would go to the greenhouse business Neville had established after the War and surprise him, bringing a picnic lunch to share.

Remus decided to surprise him again one particularly fine spring day. Smiling, imagining the look on Neville’s face, he packed a wicker basket with a baguette, a selection of cheeses and fresh fruit and a bottle of wine, and Apparated to the greenhouses, hoping to find Neville alone in his office.

He wasn’t there, but one of the employees said he was outdoors, helping plant one of the herb beds. Remus wasn’t surprised; Neville was a very hands-on owner who liked things done just so. He also vastly preferred physical labour to the tedium of paperwork and escaped his office whenever possible.

Remus took his time, admiring the neatly tended beds of various flowers and herbs as he wandered the grounds while keeping an eye out for Neville. The place was lovingly kept, the workers he saw all smiling and helpful, pointing the way whenever he paused to ask directions as they returned to the greenhouse for their lunch break.

He found Neville on his hands and knees, transplanting basil seedlings into a freshly turned herb bed. Sometime during the morning he’d removed his shirt, and his back glistened with sweat in the noontime sun. The sight sent a jolt of desire into Remus’ groin as he watched the muscles in Neville’s shoulders shift smoothly beneath the lightly tanned skin as he reached for another seedling. He wanted to feel that sun-warmed skin beneath his palms, wanted to lick away the perspiration trickling down his spine.

What he wanted was Neville, quite badly.

He looked around, but there was no one else around. The building housing the cafeteria was a safe distance from where he stood, with no windows facing their direction. Neville was in the perfect location, the perfect situation.

Neville raised his head at the soft footfalls announcing Remus’ approach, but before he could look around Remus was on his knees behind him, the basket lying forgotten nearby as he fumbled with Neville’s trousers, pulling them down just enough to bare his arse to the spring sunshine before freeing his own cock from the tight confines of his clothing, sliding it along Neville’s cleft.

Neville went rigid, peering at Remus over his shoulder, eyes wide and anxious. “It’s broad daylight, we’ll be seen…” he began, his protests dying into a long moan when Remus reached around one hip to stroke him to full hardness. “We’ll be seen…” he said again, weakly.

“They’re all at lunch,” Remus answered, bending his head to run his tongue along Neville’s nape, surrendering to temptation, “and so am I.” He continued pumping his fist over Neville’s cock, until the younger man’s hips rocked into each thrust and he couldn’t stop the soft, mewling cries escaping his throat with each breath.

He hadn’t brought any lube, not having planned this particular seduction; but he’d included a small bottle of olive oil in the basket to go with the bread. A spell brought it to Remus’ hand, and he quickly drizzled some of the oil into Neville’s cleft, massaging it into his pucker until it was slick and ready before coating his cock and pushing slowly, smoothly into him, rubbing Neville’s spine gently as he whimpered and gasped at the inexorable stretch and burn filling him.

He groaned as Neville flexed and contracted around his length, squeezing around him in a vise-like grip that was nearly painful. He was so deliciously tight, so hot and close. Breathing out through his nose, Remus seated himself completely, and began thrusting, covering Neville’s shoulders with hard, nipping kisses as he surged in and out, driving himself relentlessly toward climax, driving Neville equally as hard, his hand still pumping around Neville’s cock at a brutal pace.

Remus came quickly, spurred by the clenching heat of Neville’s arse and the sound of his desperate panting moans and the clean salty taste of Neville’s sweat on his lips as he licked and nipped at his shoulders. The feel of Remus’ come further slicking his passage, hot and wet, drove Neville to climax moments later, fingers digging into the fertile earth of the herb bed.

Pulling free, Remus cast Cleaning charms on them both before tugging his clothing back into place, smoothing his hair back with one hand. He helped Neville get presentable again, chuckling when he looked around wide-eyed, searching for anyone who might have witnessed their coupling.

“Relax,” Remus said, opening the picnic basket and uncorking the wine. “No one saw. I would have heard them if anyone approached.” He handed the bottle to Neville and reached for the baguette. “I love picnic lunches, don’t you?”


	16. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus makes an offer to atone for upsetting Neville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 16 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Remus raised an eyebrow when Neville came home from work that evening, slamming the door behind him. Setting down his quill, he waited for the impending storm.

“Why did you do it?” Neville demanded, striding into the library that doubled as Remus’ office. Dark eyes flashing, cheeks red, he looked gorgeous, but Remus bit his lip and said nothing. “I mean, my office is one thing, because there are Locking and Imperturbable charms we can use; but on the grounds, where anyone could have passed by and seen us? What came over you?”

“What can I say? You were already half-undressed and on your hands and knees when I found you,” Remus said with a leer. “You seemed to enjoy having me inside you at the time. Besides, you surely don’t believe your workers don’t know what’s going on behind closed doors. You’re not that naïve.”

Neville’s hands curled, but he didn’t back down. “That’s different. I don’t offer them a peepshow into my private life! You know I love it when you’re with me, but there’s a time and a place for everything, and outside on the grounds of my own business is not one of them.”

Ah, so this was about respectability, Remus thought. “So if today had occurred, say outside on our lawn you wouldn’t be as upset? Or in your conservatory off the dining room? It’s not the idea of outdoor sex itself that bothers you?”

“I’m just saying that if you want to fulfil one of your fantasies you should give me some warning,” Neville said. “I don’t mind having sex outdoors. I _do_ mind getting caught. Just…promise me it won’t happen again.”

“Of course, if the idea upsets you so much,” Remus said soothingly. “Believe me, though when I say I would never intentionally make you unhappy. Tell me what I can do to make things right, and I’ll do it. Anything at all.”

“Anything?”

Remus nodded. “It’s only fair. I fulfilled a fantasy without your agreement, so you should have the same option, one time only.”

Neville hesitated, and Remus nearly regretted his offer when he saw the sudden gleam in his eyes, quickly hidden. “I can’t think of anything at the moment,” he said, but Remus could sense the lie. “I think I’ll surprise you, like you surprised me.”

“Very well.” Remus picked up the quill again and resumed writing. “I look forward to your surprise.”

“Remus…” He heard Neville’s sigh, but didn’t look up from the parchment. “You’re not…you’re not mad at me, are you?”

“Not at all. We had a discussion, and now it’s at an end. Why would I be angry with you?” He dipped his quill into the inkpot and continued writing.

Neville remained silent, and eventually left the room with a muttered, “I’m going to fix us something to eat.”

Remus sat back in his chair, gazing at the door. He hadn’t even received the kiss Neville usually gave him when he came home from work. He must really have been bothered by Remus’ actions.

Putting away his writing materials, Remus left the office and started toward the kitchen. He could always help with dinner, he thought. Maybe that would go some way toward restoring him into Neville’s good graces.

Entering the kitchen, he grinned when Neville pounced, nipping at his lower lip and murmuring, “I always wanted to shag you on the kitchen table, you know. Think it’s sturdy enough to support us both?” His hands were already fumbling at Remus’ trousers.

“I think so, yes,” Remus growled. “Is this my surprise?”

“No, I told you what the fantasy was,” Neville said as they panted and groped their way across the kitchen until Remus felt the edge of the kitchen table bite into his lower back. “Doesn’t count.”

Pushing the trousers to the floor, Neville skimmed his hand over Remus’ bare stomach, dipping lower until he felt warm fingers close around his cock and begin stroking.

Remus ground his hips shamelessly into his hand, seeking more of Neville’s touch, fingernails digging into his arms as he came without warning. It was all he could do not to sink his teeth into Neville’s shoulder as he spilled over his hand. The suddenness surprised them both; Remus hadn’t climaxed this quickly since he was a teenager.

He pushed away from the table’s edge, sinking onto his knees, hands undoing the zipper of Neville’s jeans. “Maybe next time,” he said apologetically, and sucked Neville into his mouth, sucking hard, one hand sliding between his cheeks to finger him. 

Neville didn’t last long either.

And the offer still stood, unspoken, between them.


	17. Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tries to convince Neville to grant one of his own fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 17 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Remus got into bed, arranging the pillows to his satisfaction before lying back with a tired sigh while waiting for Neville to join him. Neville had been pensive all evening, but Remus hadn’t pushed. He’d find out what was on Neville’s mind only when Neville was ready, and not before.

He turned off the lights with a flick of his wand and closed his eyes, keen hearing easily picking up the moment Neville slipped into the room. He listened as Neville undressed, felt the mattress dip as he climbed under the covers and lay down. After a moment, Neville rolled over and gave him a chaste good-night kiss before curling up next to him.

When Neville’s breathing didn’t even out into sleep after several minutes of silence, Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Sickle for your thoughts,” he said, giving him a slight squeeze of encouragement.

He heard an explosive sigh. “Damn your hearing,” Neville complained, and Remus chuckled. “I can’t even pretend I’m sleeping.”

“It has its benefits,” Remus replied. “I’ll let you keep pretending to sleep while I do the genuine act. Good night.”

He settled more deeply into the pillows, closing his eyes once more.

“I was wondering…” Neville began, and paused. Remus waited while he struggled to put his thoughts together and was shortly rewarded. “I was wondering if you had any other fantasies I should know about, besides having sex outdoors and possibly getting caught. Mine must seem awfully tame in comparison.”

“I wouldn’t call them tame,” Remus said. “On the contrary, I’ve had a great deal of pleasure helping to make them reality. You’ve been quite inventive. That one idea with the anal plugs, for instance. No one would believe me if I said you were the one who came up with something so devious.”

“I’ve had a good teacher.” Remus couldn’t see Neville’s blush, but he could feel the heat surely flooding his face at the compliment. “I’ll never look at feathers the same way again, that’s for sure! You still haven’t answered my question, though.”

“No, I haven’t.” Remus fell silent, considering. He shared many of the fantasies Neville had already confessed to him several weeks earlier, and those he didn’t weren’t ones he found distasteful enough to reject out of hand. “You want to know if I have any you’d be afraid to refuse?”

Neville nodded against his shoulder, shifting uncomfortably. “I don’t want to make you unhappy.”

“Neville,” Remus said, his tone stern. “Don’t ever feel you have to keep me happy if it means sacrificing your own. I won’t feel slighted in the least. Disappointed, yes; but life is full of disappointments, and if I never have the opportunity to participate in a threesome, I’ll live with my curiosity unsatisfied.”

“ _Threesome_?” Neville squeaked. Remus doubted he’d heard anything past that particular word. “You want to have a threesome?” From his tone he might as well have asked _Do you mean I’m not enough for you?_

“I should clarify.” Remus turned onto his side, looking down at Neville’s shadowed face. Raising a hand, he traced the other man’s jaw. “I wouldn’t mind watching you with another man, with the option of joining in.” He drew his hand down the column of Neville’s throat, feeling his breathing catch as he progressed down his chest to circle a nipple with the tip of his forefinger. “You’ve never seen another man, or woman perhaps, and wondered what they might be like in bed?”

Neville wriggled beneath the teasing caresses. “But…I’m with you. It’d be cheating if I was with someone else.”

“Even if I watched? Even if I participated? Even if it was only for the one time, with my full knowledge and cooperation?”

“I…oh!” Neville whimpered when Remus tweaked the nipple, pinching lightly. “I…even if there _was_ someone, he probably wouldn’t be interested.”

“So there’s someone. Who?” Remus rolled the nipple between his fingers before sliding down to take it into his mouth, grazing at the tip with his teeth.

Neville gasped and pressed upward. “You can’t tell him,” he panted while Remus continued nipping and licking at his chest. “I’d die of embarrassment.”

“Who?” Remus repeated, taking the nipple again between his teeth and tugging gently. Neville groaned, fingers tightening in the sheets.

“Harry,” Neville whispered, his voice small. “Just sometimes. It’s not something I think about all the time…just… _ah!_ …I mean, I have lunch with him sometimes, and if he knew…”

Remus bit down on the nipple, making Neville writhe beneath him. “I should be very jealous, knowing I’m not the only person you fantasise about.”

“You asked!” Neville’s fingers wound through Remus’ hair, clenching tightly. “Besides, you told me…you imagined me with someone else…”

“And now he has a face.” Remus switched, teasing and tormenting the other nipple, one hand slipping down to cup Neville’s balls, rolling them in his palm. “You’re not averse to the idea, obviously.” His hand released Neville’s scrotum in favour of grazing his nails along his cock, feeling it twitch beneath his taunting fingers. “I may have to invite Harry to lunch someday soon. You wouldn’t mind? Personally, I rather like the idea of the two of you together, kissing, touching, fucking…”

“ _Remus_!” Neville whimpered. “I don’t know…I don’t know!”

Remus rolled atop Neville, capturing his mouth, swallowing his indecision. He was at least willing to entertain the notion, if not with Harry, then perhaps someday with someone else. He could wait.

Still kissing Neville, he reached for the lube. A few moments preparation, and he sank down on Neville’s cock, establishing a fast-paced rhythm. “Just…think about it,” he said as Neville reached to grab his hips. “That’s all I ask. Just…think about it.”


	18. Frank Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 18 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

“Remus!” Harry waved him over to the outdoor table he’d reserved. “Glad you could come today. Neville’s not with you?”

Remus reached for Harry and found himself pulled into a rough embrace in lieu of a handshake. “It’s good to see you, too. I’m glad Kingsley gave you enough time to meet, but Neville can’t give himself the same, unfortunately. It’s the height of gardening season and the business needs all hands on deck from the owner on down to keep up with the orders. He sends his regrets.”

“That’s too bad.” They sat down and opened their menus. “I haven’t seen much of anyone lately if they’re not someone I’m sharing Auror training with. I see Ron, of course, but all he seems to talk about nowadays is the baby. You knew Hermione was expecting, didn’t you?”

Remus did know, in fact; Harry had told him and Neville the news the last time they’d seen him. Making polite noises of interest, he continued scanning the menu while Harry caught him up on the latest gossip: Bill and Fleur were moving back to England after a year in Egypt, the twins had opened a second location for their joke shop, Percy had received another promotion, Ginny had just got engaged to Oliver Wood.

“What of yourself, other than Auror training?” Remus asked. “Are you still seeing that Hufflepuff you mentioned last time Neville and I saw you?”

“Justin?” Harry snorted. “No, we broke things off weeks ago. He wanted a commitment.” Leaning across the table, he lowered his voice and confided, “Plus, he was boring in bed. I didn’t tell him that of course. Didn’t want to hurt him any more than I had to.”

The waiter arrived then to take their orders. Remus decided on the herb-crusted pork loin along with a watercress salad with pears and goat cheese, while Harry chose the chef’s special.

“Nothing wrong with commitment, of course,” Harry continued once the waiter had departed. “I mean, you and Neville seem perfectly content; but he’s not boring in bed. I’m simply not ready to settle down yet.”

Remus felt a sick jolt deep in his belly. “You and Neville dated?”

Harry’s eyes widened. “He didn’t tell you? Well, of course he didn’t, you probably never asked. That’s the thing with Neville, he won’t say anything about himself unless you ask him directly. But yes, we went out for awhile. You’re lucky, you know.”

“Am I?” 

Remus knew he shouldn’t be feeling this jealousy roiling his stomach. He’d known from the beginning that he hadn’t been Neville’s only lover, just as Neville knew he hadn’t been Remus’. There was something in Harry’s tone, however, that suggested that he knew things Remus didn’t, things he felt he _ought_ to know by now.

“Well, yeah.” Harry’s eyes narrowed slightly; he must have noticed the sudden coolness in Remus’ voice. “Neville’s a terrific bloke, loyal as a Hufflepuff but with just enough Gryffindor in him to make him willing to try new things. He was my first, you know? Sometimes I think of him as the one who got away. I didn’t know just how good I had it until it was gone. You’re lucky. You get to keep him. You should.”

“I don’t plan on letting him go anywhere anytime soon. He’s very special to me.” Remus said, permitting himself a small, fond smile before winking. “And you’re quite right. He’s definitely not boring in bed. He can be rather – creative – in fact.”

Harry smiled back and reached for his glass of water. 

There wouldn’t be a better time than now, Remus thought. “Neville and I have been taking turns recently, sharing and fulfilling various fantasies of a, shall we say, carnal nature. I’m trying to convince him to help make one of mine come true, but he’s somewhat reluctant. Part of the problem is that loyalty you mentioned earlier. That, and a possible fear that I might discover someone better. He has nothing to worry about on that front, but…” He sighed, seeing the waiter approach with their food.

The pork loin and watercress salad both looked delicious. Remus thanked the waiter politely and waited until he was again out of earshot. Turning back to his food, he found Harry looking at him speculatively, eyebrow quirked.

“You’re trying to talk him into a threesome, and you want to ask whether or not I’d be interested,” he said bluntly. “Either that, or you’re hoping I can point you toward someone who might be interested.”

Harry could be extremely dense at times, but when he wasn’t his perceptiveness was dazzling. Remus didn’t know whether to be glad of that perception now or not.

“You probably think you’re listening to the ravings of a dirty old man, too,” he said, picking up his knife and fork, “but yes, I’m looking for a potential third for a one-time fling, only Neville’s afraid that’s too much like cheating.”

“The loyalty thing.” Harry nodded his understanding and tucked into his own meal with relish. “So basically, you’re looking for someone you _and_ Neville can trust, someone you’re both comfortable with and who is equally comfortable with the fact that you are a couple above all else. Someone who understands that there are no strings attached, who’s looking for a little fun.” He chewed, swallowed, and took another sip of water. “In other words, someone like me.”

“You…don’t mind?” Remus couldn’t quite believe everything was coming together so smoothly. 

“Neville’s a good guy,” Harry said. “If he can be convinced, and if you don’t mind, then sure. Does he still top?”

“Mostly.” Remus’ voice cracked, and he reached for his own glass, desperately hoping Harry wouldn’t decide now would be the perfect time to reminisce about his own previous relationship with Neville. Some things, Remus knew, ought to stay private.

Fortunately, Harry seemed to realise this. “If you get him to change his mind, owl me and we’ll figure out something, yeah? That was one reason why Justin and I didn’t work out. He wouldn’t even _consider_ a threesome. You’re lucky, Remus. You’re really, really lucky.”

“Hopefully, I’ll get luckier still.” Remus smiled and resumed eating lunch.

The meal was delicious.


	19. Terms of Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tells Neville about his lunch with Harry, with hoped for results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 19 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Neville looked exhausted when he came home from work that evening, making Remus glad he’d taken it upon himself to fix dinner. He wasn’t the best cook in the world, but even he could manage to boil some pasta, heat the contents of a jar of sauce and put together a tossed salad.

“It smells wonderful,” Neville said anyway, sniffing appreciatively. Unlacing his work boots, he kicked them off before returning them to their place beside the door. “You made garlic bread, too!”

“Only the best storebought foodstuffs for you,” Remus said, removing the garlic bread from the oven. “Have a seat. I’ll bring you a plate and a glass of wine. So I take it they kept you on your toes today?”

“I think everyone in Muggle Britain chose this week to put in their vegetable gardens,” Neville replied, collapsing into his chair with a small moan of relief. “Not to mention everyone in Wizarding Britain. I think this was our busiest day yet this season.”

Remus ladled some sauce over a plate of pasta and brought it over before uncorking the wine. “Busy is good, though, right?”

“Oh, I’m not complaining about the number of orders, believe me.” Neville gave him a tired smile. “Just the time and energy it takes to fill them all correctly. How was lunch with Harry today?”

“It was…good,” Remus replied carefully. “He got me caught up on all the Weasley family gossip, told me about some of what he goes through for Auror training, that sort of thing. You never told me the two of you had gone out.”

“You never asked.” Neville shrugged and twirled spaghetti around his fork. “It was right after the War, and it didn’t last long, only a couple of months. We parted on friendly terms, stayed in touch. Why?”

“He said you’d been his first. I had no idea.”

Neville blinked, before a slow smile crossed his face. “Remus, you almost sound jealous! So I was his first. He seemed to think it was a barrier to be rid of so he could better play the field. He _is_ still playing the field, isn’t he?”

“He’s between relationships, yes.”

Neville ate more pasta and drank some wine for several minutes in silence. “You asked him, didn’t you?” His tone was flat. 

Remus knew he’d stepped into dangerous territory. Neville hadn’t entirely ruled out the possibility of a threesome, but he hadn’t agreed, either. The fact that Harry was a previous lover raised other issues. Was Neville really over him, even admitting he still thought about him on occasion? Was Remus ready to see them together in an intimate situation, considering the sharp moment of jealousy he’d experienced once he learned they’d been together at one time?

Now he knew why threesomes didn’t happen often. 

“I mentioned we’d been having fun granting fantasies recently and that you were reluctant about this particular one of mine. He figured it out from there and…” Remus drank a large swallow of wine “…he said he’d be willing if you were. Said to owl him if you changed your mind. Apparently, it’s something he’s wanted to try for awhile.” He didn’t mention that it was also one of the reasons why Harry and Justin hadn’t worked out. Remus knew Neville would completely misinterpret the statement, and he wanted him to go into this willingly.

“I’m thinking about it,” Neville said. “I can’t promise you anything more than that.”

“Nor would I want you to.”

The rest of the meal passed with only the sound of forks scraping against plates. Remus drank two glasses of wine, watching Neville toy with his food before crumpling his serviette and tossing it on top. 

“I’ll clear the table, since you made dinner.” Neville stood, gathering plates and cutlery, leaving Remus alone at the table with his wineglass. 

Remus left him to his thoughts, drinking his wine while Neville Charmed the dishes clean and put them away. The wine warmed him, emboldened him, so when Neville returned to the table to put away the winebottle, he reached out and touched his arm. 

Neville stopped, looking down at the fingers curled around his forearm before raising his gaze to Remus. Remus saw the confusion, the questions in Neville’s eyes and chose to ignore them for the moment, lifting his other hand to Neville’s nape and pulling him down to kiss him. His lips were hard against Neville’s, demanding entrance, and it took a moment to realise he was kissing him back, pulling Remus onto his feet so his arms could slide around his waist, hands on the small of his back. Moaning softly, Remus took in his seeking tongue, hands tugging at the hem of Neville’s T-shirt.

“Remus…”

Shaking his head, Remus nipped at Neville’s bottom lip, drawing back long enough to pull the shirt up and over his head. “I want you now,” he whispered. “Talk can wait.”

Neville’s hands lifted to his shirt, unfastening it as quickly as his fingers could reach the buttons before yanking the tails free from his trousers. He crushed Neville to him, ravaging his mouth as Neville finished removing his shirt and tossing it aside, hands moving to his trousers. He sucked in a breath when Neville abruptly broke the kiss, swearing under his breath when the belt caught in one of the loops. He was everywhere, tongue licking along Remus’ collarbone, hips grinding against his own as the belt finally came free and joined the rest of the discarded clothing. Neville tugged the trousers down past his hips, tipping his head back for another kiss. Remus slid his hands up Neville’s chest, thumbs stroking across the nipples. They hardened immediately beneath the caress, and Neville made a small choking sound.

Tearing at Neville’s jeans, he pushed them to the floor, lips tracing his throat, nipping the cord, one hand closing around the hard length of Neville’s cock and stroking, groaning when Neville copied his actions, fisting Remus’s cock relentlessly.

Remus shivered against him, leaning into him, practically pushing him onto the table, lifting Neville’s legs to rest on either shoulder. Once he had them draped to his satisfaction he went back to stroking Neville’s cock, fondling his balls and pressing his fingers against the one spot behind them that never failed to make Neville gasp and writhe. His head fell back against the table, exposing his throat. Remus closed his eyes at the tempting sight.

“Lube…” Neville gasped. “Second drawer to the right…”

Remus belatedly recalled that shagging on the kitchen table had been Neville’s particular fantasy, and their positions probably should be reversed, but Neville didn’t seem to mind, and neither did he. His wand lay atop their scattered clothing, and it only took a moment to grab it and cast the appropriate Summoning spell.

Battling his own near-frantic need, Remus carefully prepared Neville, one hand on his cock as he stretched him, for the first time, with three lubed fingers instead of the usual two. Neville whimpered at the extra pressure, eyes squeezed shut, biting down on his lower lip while Remus murmured encouragement. He looked so deliciously debauched, lying there on the table, legs up and braced against Remus’ shoulders, leaving him fully open and exposed.

Sliding his fingers free, he grasped Neville’s hips and sank into him, pushing inexorably deeper until he could go no further. Neville’s fingers curled around the edge of the table, making tiny, incoherent sounds as Remus began moving, his thrusts forceful. He moaned loudly, slamming into him, the sound of their bodies slapping together filling the air. Vaguely, Remus could feel the table scraping along the floor.

One of Neville’s hands released the table edge to curl around his cock, pumping it in time to Remus’ deep thrusting. The skin of his neck and chest had flushed scarlet, tiny beads of sweat dotting his hairline. He licked his lips and opened his eyes, looking up at Remus with an expression that made Remus’ heart twist at the emotion there.

Remus gritted his teeth, his balls tightening in almost excruciating pleasure. He stiffened, throwing his head back as the first spasms of release jolted through him. Groaning, he surged into Neville over and over again, filling him with spurting wetness, coaxed further by the incredible tightness as Neville squeezed around him, trapping him inside. Neville followed a few strokes later, spilling over his fingers, white strings decorating his stomach and chest. 

Remus slumped onto him, breathing hard, feeling as though he’d been scoured from the inside out from the force of his climax. Neville lowered his legs, pushing further back on the table, his fingers stroking the back of Remus’ neck. “Damn,” Remus managed to gasp after a moment. 

Neville stared at the ceiling, looking almost dazed. Slowly, sense returned to his eyes, and he blinked, shifting gingerly beneath Remus’ weight.

“We didn’t break the table,” he murmured.

“Are you disappointed?” Remus straightened, helping Neville onto his feet.

“Not really.” Neville bent to retrieve his clothing from the floor, tossing Remus’ up as well for him to catch. “That could have been really painful if it had.”

“Too true.” Remus began dressing, watching while Neville did the same. “I would’ve hated explaining the situation to the St Mungo’s staff.”

Neville made a sound between a giggle and a snort, but when he next looked up his expression was completely serious. “I’ll participate in your threesome, on one condition.”

“Name it.” Remus wondered what had tipped the scales in his favour, but he wasn’t about to deny Neville anything, this close to success.”

“You’re the only one who’s ever been inside me; and it’s going to stay that way.” He sounded determined, resolute. “We’ve both been with other people before, and we can’t change that, but I can control who gets to fuck me. Harry doesn’t get to fuck me. Only you.”

Remus nodded, drawing Neville into a deep, hungry kiss. “Agreed. I’ll owl Harry tomorrow.”


	20. A Work of Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus finds a way to pass the time while awaiting Harry's reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 20 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Several days had passed since Remus sent the owl informing Harry that Neville was amenable toward the proposal, with minimal stipulations. So far there hadn’t been a reply, and Remus couldn’t decide whether the delay stemmed from Harry’s admittedly hectic Auror training schedule, or if it was because he’d lost interest. Neville, on the other hand, seemed completely unconcerned about the lack of response.

“Remus, he’ll owl eventually,” he said, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms. “It’s not the sort of invitation you simply forget.”

“Yes, but it’s not the sort of invitation where you leave a person hanging, either,” Remus answered waspishly. “This is my fantasy on the line, you’ll recall.”

“Yes, yes, so you’ve told me at least a thousand times.” 

Remus suppressed a growl at Neville’s cavalier tone. A part of him wanted to teach a lesson Neville wouldn’t soon forget, but that was the wolf within speaking, more loudly as the full moon approached, not Remus. Swallowing his irritation, he said, “You could always put that mouth to better use than sarcasm.”

Unfolding himself from the door, Neville crossed the room and pulled Remus up from his armchair. “What a lovely idea,” he said, his sudden smile seeming too wicked for his still-boyishly round face. “I think it’s time to break out those body paints we bought awhile back, don’t you?”

Remus couldn’t help but smile at such lustful enthusiasm. “I believe you’re right.”

Neville left the room to fetch the body paints. While he was gone Remus transfigured one of the sofa pillows into a sheet, draping it over the piece of furniture. Cleaning Charms were all well and good, but the sheet would make cleaning up even simpler.

He was already undressed and waiting when Neville returned, idly stroking himself. Neville paused in the doorway, momentarily nonplussed before a wide smile spread across his face.

“And you call me wicked,” he said, stepping further into the room.

“What? I was only preparing the canvas!”

Neville laughed softly and knelt between Remus’ spread thighs, setting the small pots of flavoured paints beside him and opening them. He studied the various colours for a moment, nibbling his lower lip in thought, and finally dipped his finger into the pot of green paint.

“I remember you mentioning a tree,” he said conversationally, beginning to trace a pattern onto Remus’ skin. “Green leaves, red apples right here…” he brushed a clean finger over the nipples, making them contract beneath the gentle touch, “…and a trunk that goes all the way to the root. God, I was so hard by the time we left that shop, what with all the things you were whispering in my ear. You were counting on that, weren’t you?”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Remus tried not to look down as Neville worked, not wanting to mar his artistry. The paint was cool and moist against his skin, but not unpleasantly so; and the touch of Neville’s fingers as he traced over his chest and stomach both tickled and tempted.

Finishing with the green, Neville moved to the red paint, dotting Remus’s chest with what he assumed were apples, saving the nipples until last. Giving him another wicked grin, Neville Summoned a quill, dipping it into the paint and drawing the last two red fruits with it. The nib scratched gently over the sensitive nubs, and it was all Remus could do to keep still.

There was no brown paint, but Neville had already taken that into account, filling a small dish with chocolate syrup. Cleaning the quill, he dipped it into the chocolate, drawing a trunk the rest of the way down Remus’ abdomen, making tsking sounds when the muscles quivered and jumped involuntarily. He drew lines for bark, a bole around Remus’ navel.

Remus closed his eyes when first Neville’s finger, then the quill painted his cock, the alternating touch of soft and hard making him painfully hard. He trembled from the effort of restraining himself. Opening his eyes, he licked his lips at the sight of Neville painting, the tip of his tongue protruding ever so slightly in concentration as he worked.

“There, that should do it,” Neville finally said softly. “You make a lovely tree. Too bad it has to go.”

Remus gripped the back of the sofa with both hands as Neville began licking at his recently completed masterpiece, tongue flicking over the skin, barely tasting; or harder with the flat of his tongue as he erased more thickly drawn lines of lime-flavoured green, cherry-flavoured red or chocolate brown. He made muffled appreciative noises as he licked, nibbled, sucked and tasted every last bit.

He gasped, hips lifting when Neville wrapped one hand around his cock, giving it a few slow strokes before lowering his head. He moaned in pleasure as Neville licked over and around the corona, still slowly, taking his time. Releasing him, Neville continued licking at the underside, along the vein where he’d drawn a long line of chocolate with the quill. Carefully, he sucked Remus’ sac into his mouth, tongue swirling around and over the fragile skin, removing every bit of chocolate before letting it slide free so he could lick his way back up Remus’ length.

Remus let out a sound between a sigh and a whimper when Neville took the head of his cock into his mouth, surrounding it with wet warmth. He suckled gently, running his tongue over it, dipping it into his leaking slit until Remus was panting with the need to come. He whimpered in earnest when Neville drew back, but it was only so he could take him in further, a teasing bit at a time, until he’d drawn him in completely. Unable to resist any further, Remus reached out and grabbed Neville’s hair, gripping him firmly as he slid his cock in and out of his mouth.

Neville moaned, the humming vibration and the increased suction driving Remus closer and closer to the edge. His hips snapped upward a final time as he went over, spilling into Neville’s mouth, fingers still holding him in place. Neville’s throat worked, trying to swallow as much as he could, though some escaped to trickle down his chin.

Remus finally released him and sat back, watching Neville lick his lips before wiping his chin with the back of his hand. “Not bad,” he said, licking his fingers clean of flavoured paint. “The cherry is especially good.”

“That’s nice to hear.” Remus reached down, fingers circling Neville’s wrist and tugging. “Now get that shirt off so I can have my turn.”


	21. In the Greenhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon is approaching. Remus needs it rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 21 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

There was a small greenhouse behind the house Remus shared with Neville. Sometimes, after a particularly stressful day, Neville would disappear into it for a couple of hours. Most people would question why someone who already worked with plants all day would find escape doing the same, but Remus was not one of them. To him, it wasn’t much different from a librarian returning home each evening to curl up with a good book. It was simply a matter of having different passions.

Neville tended to spend a lot of time in his greenhouse lately, and not only because another full moon was approaching. Tonight, though, he’d disappeared soon after dinner, and he still hadn’t returned, though it was past nightfall. Remus felt the wolf within rise along with the nearly full moon, itching to escape, to be set free to ravage and plunder and take.

Remus needed to keep the wolf controlled; and to do that he needed Neville to control _him_. He paced around the house, waiting for Neville to return, growing more and more impatient as the minutes passed.

Finally, he couldn’t wait any longer. He needed Neville inside of him _now_ , needed to be taken, possessed, needed to be fucked, rough and relentless until the beast within slunk away until the moon went full and he had no choice but to release it.

Moonlight flooded the back garden, giving Remus more than enough light to see by as he made his way to the greenhouse. He could see a single light burning inside, and he wondered briefly if Neville was still making notes of some kind regarding some personal project and had simply lost track of time. He did that sometimes.

Stepping inside the greenhouse, he called out, “Neville?” It came out sounding more like a growl.

Halfway down the aisle, he felt a tingle over his skin, making the hair on his arms stand on end; and he realised he’d set off some sort of alarm or trap. He tried to back away, but before he could he heard a snapping sound and turned his head to see what looked like vines stretching toward him. They wrapped around his arms, pulling them over his head. More wrapped around his ankles, pulling them apart as well until he found himself outstretched in the middle of the aisle, completely helpless. Another vine wrapped around his throat, and yet another slid and prodded at his groin.

“Like them?” Neville spoke from behind him. “They’re a hybrid. They’ll make wonderful security plants, don’t you think? Among other things.”

Remus tugged at the vines securing him, but they held fast as Neville slid between him and one of the tables to look at him. He wore the leather trousers Remus had bought for him, the rich scent assailing his nose. He held the flogger in one hand, tapping it against his thigh as his gaze slid along Remus’ trapped body, and he moaned in anticipation. “Neville…”

“You’re wearing entirely too many clothes,” Neville said, reaching for his wand. Remus’ clothing vanished a moment later, and the vine that had been seeking purchase at Remus’ groin immediately wrapped around his cock and squeezed.

Remus closed his eyes, breathing hard in fear and frustration as Neville moved again to stand behind him, twitching when he felt warm hands run up and down his back and buttocks and the backs of his thighs.

“Is this what you want?” Neville breathed into his ear. “You couldn’t even wait for me to come to you? This is _my_ space, _my_ territory. I’m very displeased with you right now.”

He brought the flogger down hard, the falls slapping smartly against Remus’ arse cheeks. He twitched, breath catching in his throat, but otherwise didn’t make a sound. The vine wrapped around his cock continued squeezing, almost undulating around his rigid length, bringing him a pleasure nearly as great as the flogger against his buttocks as Neville struck him again. Remus moaned softly, rocking back into the pain.

“You took too long,” he growled, and was rewarded with another blow, this one against the backs of his legs. “I got impatient.”

“And now you’ll be dealt with accordingly.” Remus heard a small tremor in Neville’s voice, but the flogger descended again, and again, and yet again, and he couldn’t restrain a cry.

“Please…” he whispered, leaning back into the blows, feeling each thin red line bloom across his bare flesh.

“Please, what?”

“Harder…”

He heard Neville suck in a breath, but the next blow was indeed more forceful. Remus soon lost count, torn between the pain of the lash and the pleasure of the vine around his cock, milking him toward what would surely be an excruciatingly intense orgasm.

Remus was panting, his body slick with sweat in the greenhouse’s humid atmosphere when the blows slowed and stopped. He whimpered with what he hoped was proper submission as Neville’s hands smoothed over the marks crisscrossing his backside, the touch deceptively gentle. He moaned as the caress became rougher, fingernails scratching and pinching at the marks. 

He felt Neville step closer, pulling his cheeks apart, two fingers sliding into him roughly, sawing in and out only a couple of times before being replaced by the thicker, longer length of Neville’s cock as he pushed his way inside. Throwing his head back, he howled at the sudden invasion, howled in a twisted sort of ecstasy. The vine around his cock tightened, denying him even though he wanted to come, he needed to come.

Neville pounded into him, hands hard against his hips, and a small corner of Remus’ mind appreciated the fact that he was bound and spread so that he was the perfect height for penetration, that all the comfort was Neville’s.

He didn’t last long. Neville never did on nights like these; but what he lacked in longevity he more than made up for in force. The moment he spilled into Remus the vine tormenting his cock let go, and he came with a sharp groan at Neville’s whispered command.

The vines binding his limbs and around his neck released him as soon as Neville pulled free. Remus slumped into Neville’s strong, waiting arms, feeling them tighten around him as he Apparated them both into the bedroom, where he fell back onto the bed, completely sated and sane once more.

Neville bent over him, cupping his face in his hands, looking into Remus’ eyes before kissing him. “Someday,” he said, and somehow Remus knew he wasn’t talking to him. Neville was talking to the wolf. “Someday.”

“You don’t understand,” Remus whispered. 

“No, I understand completely,” Neville replied. “And I think you’re wrong. Oh, Hedwig arrived earlier this evening. Harry wants to know if next Saturday works.”

Remus was too tired to be angry. That would wait until tomorrow.


	22. In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange things happen in dreams...or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 22 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Remus rarely remembered many details following a full moon. He took the Wolfsbane potion a couple of hours before sunset, had dinner with Neville, followed more often than not gave him a rough, passionate kiss – all he trusted himself with when the wolf was so close to the surface – before locking himself into the barred and warded room Neville had prepared for him to await the change.

The effects of the Wolfsbane tended to make things hazy, dreamlike, never knowing what was real and what was not. It took the edge off the pain of transformation without eliminating it entirely, and the rest of the night was spent prowling and pacing the perimeters of his confined space, dreaming of the hunt and cracking bones and red ruin waiting just beyond his prison. Sometimes he would howl at the pale white moon, the lunar pull at the tides of his blood sending him into an enraged frenzy few had been able to alleviate.

His nostrils flared as he picked up the scent of one of those few, the only one still living, the one he wanted as he’d only wanted one other. Whining, he threw himself against the bars of his cage, snapping angrily at them when they didn’t give way. He was somewhere close; the wolf could smell the warm earthy aroma.

He whined as the door opened and the man walked into the room, barefoot and wearing a simple silken robe. He closed the door and turned toward the cell. The wolf could hear his light, fast breathing in the still air and yipped.

“You have to try harder,” the man said, untying the sash and shrugging the robe from his shoulders, letting it pool around his feet. Naked, he stepped forward into a spill of moonlight, one hand slipping down to grasp his cock and begin stroking. “I don’t know what else to do. He won’t listen to me, he won’t stop fighting you, and all three of us are miserable because of it. Well, he’ll never admit he’s unhappy, but we both know better.”

The wolf stilled, recognising the voice and the man. It was the one he wanted, the one who wanted him yet helped keep him at bay on the other nights. He watched, golden eyes gleaming, as the young man continued stroking himself, displaying his sturdy limbs and strong body. The wolf wanted to lick at the soft belly, bathe his prick with his hot tongue, wanted to taste him before he made the man his.

“He wants to share me, you know,” the man said. _Neville_ , a distractingly human voice said in the wolf’s mind. The wolf brushed it aside, growling softly.

The man - _Neville_ \- nodded. “I don’t want to be shared, either. H-he doesn’t know he’s wrong,” he said, his breathing becoming faster, more uneven as he stroked himself to completion. “He won’t remember this in the morning, but _we_ will. You have to try harder, and I have to try harder, and we’ll make him see. It’s the only way.”

He fell silent, eyes slipping shut, bottom lip tucked between his teeth as he pumped harder, more frantically, until he stiffened with a strangled moan, his seed spilling over his fingers to drip onto the floor. Still breathing heavily, he approached the cell, extending his hand just far enough so that the wolf could lick away the semen coating his fingers.

“I have to go,” the man – Neville – said. “It’s almost moonset. Remember, you have to try harder.”

He bent and picked up the robe, pulling it over his body, taking his wand from one pocket and cleaning up the residual mess on the floor, though nothing could be done about the heavy, vegetal scent lingering in the air even after he left.

The wolf curled up on the floor, whining softly, and closed his eyes, waiting for dawn….

~*~*~*~

Remus opened his eyes, unsurprised to find himself back in his own bedroom. What _did_ surprise him was that he was curled around a warm, still-sleeping Neville. His morning erection prodded at the younger man’s back as he stretched gingerly, stiff and sore from the transformation, blinking away the last cobwebs of sleep. Neville shifted with him, pressing back with a small whimper of protest, relaxing when Remus pressed a kiss to one bare shoulder.

He’d had the strangest dream last night. All of his wolf dreams were strange, but this one…Remus tried to recall the details, but the more he tried to pursue them, the faster they fled, until he gave up. He was almost certain Neville had been in it, and that he’d done something…something…

The wolf within stirred briefly, but the moon was waning now and it had no control over Remus and his actions. It could only be coincidence that both Remus and the wolf wanted the same thing this moment.

It took only a moment to retrieve the lube from the bedside table and prepare himself before gently rolling Neville onto his side, nudging him until he was positioned as Remus wanted before sliding into him. Neville’s eyes opened at the gentle invasion, moaning and pushing back against him.

“Yes…please…” he whispered, voice still thick with sleep. “Just like that…”

Remus began to thrust, slowly, and let the dream slip away into the morning mist.


	23. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which not everything goes as planned, and Remus is not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 23 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Harry arrived Saturday evening for dinner, still dressed in his Auror trainee robes and looking disgruntled.

“Half day, my arse,” he grumbled. “We were supposed to be finished by noon, but Moody wouldn’t let any of us leave until the entire group came up to scratch. I think we were all ready to throttle Seamus near the end, especially his partner.”

“Who’s his partner?” Neville asked, looking up from setting the table. 

Harry let out a short laugh. “Hannah Abbott. Remember her? I never knew she had such a temper or used that sort of language! Neither did Seamus, if his expression was any indication.”

Remus paused, recalling the pig-tailed blonde Hufflepuff he’d taught once, and chuckled. “I never would have guessed that about her either, but people can be full of surprises. For instance, I cooked dinner tonight instead of Neville. Let’s see how it turned out, shall we?”

The meal passed amiably, with Harry regaling Remus and Neville with further tales of his Auror training. Remus asked the occasional question, while Neville simply watched and listened. He also, Remus noticed, barely touched his food. He wasn’t surprised; Neville had to be somewhat nervous about this evening. Harry didn’t seem to notice anything amiss, though he looked at Neville several times during the meal in a vain attempt to catch his gaze. 

“Brandy?” Remus suggested once the dishes had been cleared. “To set the mood?”

“Brandy. Yeah, sounds good.” Neville’s voice cracked, and Harry slung an arm around his shoulders.

Remus poured brandy into three snifters and brought them to the two young men, sitting down so that Neville was in the middle, maintaining the small talk until Neville had swallowed some of the potent liquor and the tension in his body relaxed. Setting down his snifter, he reached over and laid his hand on Neville’s thigh, giving it a comforting squeeze before letting it move higher to rub at his groin. Neville’s head fell back against the sofa, his eyes slipping shut. Harry looked at Remus and smiled before lifting one hand to turn Neville’s face toward him, kissing him full on the mouth. Neville made a soft, small noise as Harry’s tongue swept through.

Remus felt himself harden at the sound as Neville surrendered to the kiss, his cock responding to Remus’ hand fondling him through his trousers. The sight was erotic as hell, better than he’d thought or imagined.

Harry broke off the kiss, his lips trailing to Neville’s ear. “I’ve been waiting for this all week,” he murmured. “I wonder if your nipples are still as sensitive as I remember.” 

“Oh, they are,” Remus replied, hearing Neville’s breathing grow ragged. He squeezed Neville’s cock, feeling him harden further as he continued stroking through his clothing. “I’ve been waiting all week as well.”

Neville moaned, head falling back once more against the sofa while Remus rubbed at his fully erect cock while Harry nibbled at his neck, one hand teasing at a nipple through Neville’s shirt. Remus stroked his hair back from his forehead as he squirmed beneath the dual attention, fingers tightening as he tilted Neville’s head back further, bending his head to lick at the other side of Neville’s neck before teasing his earlobe between his teeth.

“Remus…” Neville shifted restlessly, still making soft, whimpery sounds as Harry resumed sucking on his neck and Remus kept stroking until he felt Neville’s hips move into the caresses. He gave Neville one final squeeze and straightened, just as Harry’s lips found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Neville shivered as Harry latched on, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Remus caught his breath as the wolf within growled at the sight. He fought it back with difficulty. _What the hell?_

“Upstairs, both of you,” he said hoarsely. Harry grinned and followed orders. It took a moment before Neville pulled himself together enough to follow. Remus caught him in a brief embrace, his chest pressed to Neville’s back and grinding against him so he could feel the arousal there before letting him go. He fought against the urge to lick and bite at the mark on Neville’s throat, overlaying the bruise with a second one, covering the first as though it never existed.

Harry was already undressed when they arrived, spread out invitingly on the bed. Remus gave Neville a deep, heated kiss, ignoring the wolf within as it continued to whine and growl. It was unusual, unexpected behaviour. The wolf never spoke following a full moon, lying quiescent until the new moon passed and it began waxing toward full. 

“Go to him.” He gave Neville a gentle push toward the bed. “I want to see you. Harry, undress him for me, please?”

Harry rose from the bed, taking Neville into his arms and kissing him while unbuttoning his shirt, fingers lingering over the nipples until he moaned helplessly before skimming down his belly and tearing at his trousers, pushing them down past his hips. He helped Neville step out of them, his hand encircling his cock and pumping it a couple of times while guiding him toward the bed. He climbed onto it, tugging Neville after him. He moved like someone lost in a dream, eyes closing and his bottom lip disappearing between his teeth as Harry pushed him onto his back and took him into his mouth, cheeks hollowing. Neville’s hands lifted, resting on Harry’s shoulders, moaning when Harry drew back, tongue swirling over the head before engulfing him completely. His fingers tightened, and Harry groaned, gripping Neville’s hips as he bucked into his waiting mouth.

“Don’t let him come,” Remus said, breath hitching. Neville looked glorious, lips parted, cheeks flushed. Quickly, he shed his own clothing as Harry released him and rolled over, eyes gleaming as his mouth was replaced by Remus’ hand. Neville opened his eyes, looking up at him.

“Remus, please. I – I can’t do this. Please. I’m trying, really I am, but I just _can’t_.”

Remus looked away from Neville’s face, meeting Harry’s eyes. “Harry…”

“No, it’s okay.” He sat up and looked down at Neville, who looked absolutely miserable. “It’s not for everyone. Maybe if I just watched? Would that be all right with you?” Neville hesitated before giving a tiny nod of assent. Harry leaned over him for another kiss, which Neville submitted to, gasping when Harry released him and licked at one nipple, then the other. “I miss doing that,” Harry said almost wistfully before leaving the bed.

Neville still looked desperately unhappy, knowing he’d failed at helping Remus fulfil his fantasy. “I’m sorry.”

“So am I.” 

Taking the lube, he slicked Neville’s cock, stroking it back to full hardness, then prepared himself before sinking down onto him. He couldn’t stop looking away from the mark on Neville’s neck, rocking against him harder and harder, driving himself and Neville to climax. Neville wrapped a hand around him, stroking him as roughly as he rode Neville, his gaze locked with Remus’ own as he thrust up into him. Remus was barely aware of Harry’s presence, revealed only by his own moans as he wanked in one corner, watching the display.

Harry came with a muffled groan, the sound sending Remus over the edge as well. The convulsive squeeze of his arse around Neville was too much and he came as well, arching up with a low cry, hands gripping Remus’ hips hard. He looked away at last, still leaving his throat and that damnable mark open to his gaze.

Lifting himself up, he apologised again to Harry while Neville disappeared into the bath, saying he needed a shower.

“It’s okay, really.” Harry smiled as he dressed. Remus escorted him downstairs. “We’ll meet again for lunch one of these days. Owl me, yeah?”

Remus waited until their guest was gone, then went back upstairs to deal with Neville.


	24. Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus deals with Neville following the evening's earlier debacle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 24 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Neville stayed in the shower a long time after Harry left, until Remus wondered whether or not he was trying to drown himself beneath the spray of hot water. A bitter, nasty part of him hoped Neville would do just that; but it was mixed with the part of him that felt regret for the experience he’d missed, the part that wanted to call Harry back and demand Neville give it another go, and yet another part that wanted to beg Neville’s forgiveness for his selfishness, that was, if he ever decided to finish his shower.

Remus sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. Eventually, he heard the shower shut off and the sounds of Neville moving around the bath, taking his time. Remus crossed his arms, biding his own time, and just as quickly uncrossed them in favour of gripping the edge of the bed. Crossed arms might be construed as confrontational. Remus recognised that the evening had gone pear-shaped enough to place him and Neville both in a very delicate situation, one that could possibly end _them_. If that happened, he had only himself to blame.

He looked up as the bathroom door opened and Neville stepped into the room, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. He stopped upon seeing Remus, eyes widening in surprise. They were red-rimmed, silent explanation as to why he’d spent so long in the shower, and Remus’ heart nearly broke. 

“You’re still here.” He stayed in the middle of the room, fingers gripping the towel.

“You thought I wouldn’t be here?”

“I don’t know what to think anymore.” Neville looked down at the floor, one bare foot scuffing the carpet before raising his eyes again to meet Remus’. 

Remus patted the bed. “Come here.” When Neville didn’t move he patted the bed again and added, “Please.”

Neville sat down. The towel rode up, exposing several additional inches of leg. Remus swallowed thickly, telling himself now was not the best time to want a hard shag. It was better to look straight ahead. “Now, why would you think I wouldn’t be here when you got out of the shower?”

“I – I don’t know. I figured you must be furious with me and you either left to clear your head, or maybe just left to…to…leave.” Neville’s voice was soft, miserable. Remus put his arm around Neville, not sure if he’d accept the gesture. Neville sighed, his head coming to rest on his shoulder. “I meant to go through with it, I really did, but when…when Harry…He wasn’t you, and I couldn’t do it. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I failed you.”

“It’s all right,” Remus replied, wondering what he could do or say to make Neville feel less guilt-ridden. “I told you before, if it never happened I’d be able to live with the disappointment. You most certainly did not fail me. I asked too much from you. I’ll manage, truly.”

“But _I’m_ the reason why you’re disappointed,” Neville protested. “You’ve been fulfilling every fantasy I’ve ever had left and right, and I haven’t. There was the time at work, and now today, and I know I’ll probably mess up again.”

“Neville, Neville, Neville.” Remus shook his head. “This was never meant to be a game of tit for tat, I grant your wish if you grant mine. If you’re not finding any enjoyment in it, then you shouldn’t do it, plain and simple. Do you understand?”

“I do!” Neville looked at him, intently earnest. “Still, you must think I’m terribly old-fashioned though, especially compared to…others.”

Remus chuckled at that. “I’m twice your age. You can’t possibly be more old-fashioned than me. Less worldly, yes. More old-fashioned, most definitely not. And Sirius was more straitlaced than anyone might have thought or believed.”

“Did he ever disappoint you? Um, sexually?”

“More than once. And there were times when I disappointed him. It didn’t mean we ever stopped loving each other; and it means I won’t stop loving you.” Remus ran a hand along Neville’s spine in reassurance. “It’ll take a lot more than what happened – or didn’t happen – this evening to do that.”

Neville released another sigh. “You’re still disappointed, though.”

“I’ll live; but yes, I’m somewhat disappointed. I wouldn’t be honest if I told you I wasn’t.”

“I’m sorry,” Neville said again.

Remus shifted, turning so that he could look Neville directly in the eye, cupping his chin in one hand so he couldn’t look away. “I sincerely hope it’s not your intention to spend the rest of the evening apologising. What am I going to have to do to make you feel better, or at least believe you’re forgiven? Spank you like a schoolboy serving detention?”

A mental image of Neville spread over his lap, or bent bare-arsed against a desk filled his mind, and he stifled a moan when his cock twitched in response. Dammit, he did _not_ need this…

Neville had gone very still, a slight, momentary tremor the only evidence that Remus’ offhand suggestion had struck a chord. “I…” He paused, tongue darting out to lick at his bottom lip. “I think you should. Spank me, that is.” 

Remus’ fingers tightened around Neville’s chin as he stared deeply into brown eyes. “Are you certain? I won’t be gentle.”

“I don’t want you to be.” Neville’s words were barely above a whisper. Before he could change his mind, or before Remus could find a way to refuse, he rose and let the towel slip to the floor, leaving him gloriously nude, before arranging himself over Remus’ lap, shifting slightly and rubbing against Remus’ growing erection.

Remus took a deep breath, then trapped Neville’s legs between his own so he wouldn’t be able to kick during his punishment. “Hands behind your back,” he said softly. Neville complied immediately, and Remus removed his tie, using it to bind his wrists. Pulling out his wand, he transfigured the discarded towel into a leather paddle and set it beside him on the bed, within Neville’s range of vision.

“I don’t know about you,” he said conversationally, rubbing his hand over the curve of Neville’s buttocks, “but when I was growing up and I needed to be punished my father always warmed me up with his hand first, and depending on the severity of my transgression he’d move on to either the paddle or the belt.” He lifted his hand and brought it down with a sharp crack, and Neville moaned. “I’ll let you decide which you feel you deserve while I’m warming you up.”

He began raining hard, crisp smacks over Neville’s bare, defenceless arse, spreading the blows evenly across both cheeks. He didn’t hold back, didn’t try to soften the blows, as he’d promised. No matter how much Neville squirmed and writhed and tried to evade each successive crack of Remus’ hand against his bottom he couldn’t escape. Remus paused occasionally to graze his fingertips over hot, reddened flesh, giving his hand a rest while Neville caught his breath, choking back sobs, and then he’d start again.

“Tell me again how much you’re sorry,” he said, once Neville’s buttocks were a uniform shade of red.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, please Remus, I’m sorry…” Neville whimpered, hiccupping. “Please…”

“Have you decided?” Remus asked, caressing him until some of the tension had faded. “We’re only half-finished.”

Neville snuffled back tears. “B-b-belt…”

Remus nodded, though Neville couldn’t see, and transfigured the paddle into a belt. Doubling it in his fist, he brought it down, the loud crack equalled only by Neville’s yell. 

There were fewer blows, but by the time Remus finished there were several deep red welts superimposed across already red flesh, crisscrossing both buttocks, and Neville was sobbing uncontrollably, his cries of “Please…please…I’m sorry…I’m sorry!” broken.

Remus threw the belt aside and untied Neville’s wrists before gathering him into his arms. Neville buried his head against his shoulder, still sobbing while Remus smoothed his hands up and down along his back and sides, soothing him, murmuring into his ear that he was forgiven and that it would never happen again.

Slipping a hand between them, he circled Neville’s cock and began stroking until he hardened despite the fire searing his backside and his sobs had faded into deep, throaty moans, hips bucking for another reason entirely as pleasure replaced pain. Remus turned his head, kissing a tear-stained cheek, and Neville lifted his head to return the kiss feverishly, tongues tangling while Remus continued pumping at Neville’s cock. His other hand slid between Neville’s still-flaming cheeks, fingers probing and finding his hole, teasing it gently before pressing one inside. Neville cried out and came, shuddering, his seed spurting over Remus’ hand and smearing his belly and Remus’ shirt.

He waited until the last spasms had subsided, then kicked off his shoes and fell back onto the bed, pulling Neville with him. He curled himself around Neville’s body, hearing his soft moan when Remus pressed against his sore backside, and brushed back soft hair damp with sweat and tears.

“It’s all right,” he whispered. “Don’t ever tell me again that you’re a disappointment to me, and we’ll call it even.” He continued stroking Neville’s hair, feeling him relax into an exhausted sleep.

Remus, however, remained awake a good while after.


	25. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus is forced to an admission of his worst fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 25 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Remus awoke alone the following morning, but the smell of frying ham and eggs and the stronger aroma of fresh coffee told him where he could find Neville.

Entering the kitchen, he found Neville in front of the cooker wearing nothing but a pair of thin, loose-fitting pyjama trousers. Remus swallowed hard against the vision he presented, suddenly wanting nothing more than to bend him over the nearest countertop, to tear away the flimsy cotton material, to bury himself inside Neville’s arse, undoubtedly still bearing the marks from last night’s strapping. He wanted to take, possess, _claim_ …Except that wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be possible. He’d thought such a thing only happened once in life.

Instead, he tightened the sash of his dressing gown a little more securely around his waist and sat down at the kitchen table. “I figured you’d have a lie-in this morning,” he said, managing to keep his tone neutral, unclogged by the pure lust currently surging through him. “You certainly deserve one after yesterday.”

“I got hungry.” Neville flashed a smile over his shoulder. “Stay there; I’ll bring you some coffee.”

He also brought Remus a plate of ham, eggs and toast along with the coffee before sitting down across the table, wincing as he gingerly eased into his chair. Releasing a long breath, he settled into his seat and reached for the sugar bowl.

Remus opened his mouth, intending to make a humorous remark, and paused as his gaze caught and snagged on the purplish bruise on Neville’s throat – the lovebite Harry had left behind from last night. He couldn’t look away from it. It looked…wrong. The wolf within growled. The bruise needed to go, needed to be covered, to be obliterated, replaced with another of his own making….

Dear god, he was jealous of a bruise. He’d do anything if it meant erasing Harry’s mark on Neville’s throat, even if it meant also erasing the marks he’d left on Neville’s backside. He’d be a clean slate, a blank canvas. 

He blinked when Neville obscured it with his hand, rubbing gently. “Harry got a bit overzealous, I guess. He always did like that sort of thing.” He sounded almost wistful, and the wolf snarled again until Neville added, “I wish you’d put it there instead.”

Remus drank a long, scalding swallow of coffee, partly to distract the beast within who had rarely been so vocal or active with the full moon still two weeks away, and partly to gather his own equilibrium. “It can’t be very comfortable for you, sitting in that hard wooden chair,” he said, striving for nonchalance. “I know enough healing spells to take away the ache and get rid of that bruise, if you’d like.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Neville’s fork paused in midair. His expression had lost its earlier good humour, becoming sombre, almost hard. It was a look Remus had never seen before in the other man, and it made him uneasy. “I think I’ll keep them.”

“Fine. Keep them. I only thought I’d make things a little easier for you.”

“No. You didn’t.” Neville shook his head, pushing his plate away. Leaning forward, he crossed his arms on the tabletop, meeting Remus’ gaze. “You only offered because you don’t like _this_.” He lifted one hand, brushing his fingertips over the lovebite. “You don’t like the fact someone else put it there, so of course let’s Heal it, make it go away like it never happened.”

Remus felt his own temper spark, but struggled to keep his voice even, reasonable. “It’s a reminder that I made a very bad decision. If you won’t let me Heal it, at least cover it with a glamour when you’re out and about.”

“Why? Can’t you at least let me pretend you made it? Can’t you let everyone else believe you put it there? You could always leave another one in its place. Oh, that’s right. You won’t. You’d have to let the wolf out. Did you ever let it out for Sirius? Have you let it out at all since he died?” Neville’s eyes blazed, two red spots appearing on his round face. “ _Have you_?”

“No, I haven’t!” Remus didn’t remember leaving the chair, but suddenly he had Neville out of his own seat and pressed against the kitchen counter, fingers digging into his shoulders. “It’s been eight years since I lost Sirius. Eight years since I’ve let the wolf out to claim another mate. Don’t you see? After so long, I’m as like to rip out your throat if I set him loose as I am to make you truly mine, and I don’t want to risk it!”

Neville stared up at him, unable to speak for a long moment. “Then…it’s not because you don’t want me as your mate? Because that’s all I want to be for you. I want to be yours, totally and completely; and I’m not afraid of you.” Remus closed his eyes, shaking his head, but Neville caught his face between both hands, forcing him to meet his eyes, repeating, “I’m not afraid.”

“You should be,” Remus whispered, and Neville gave him a lopsided smile.

“Whoever said we Gryffindors had sense?” He tilted his head to one side, fully exposing the bruise Harry had made. “One bite, Remus. The full moon isn’t for another two weeks. You can leave one lovebite, and then you can fuck me against the countertop like you wanted when you first came in this morning. That dressing gown doesn’t hide a thing, you know.”

Remus groaned, unable to resist, and pulled Neville to him. Angling his head, he licked at the mark before closing his lips around the bruised flesh, sucking it between his teeth, tasting Neville’s skin, feeling the rush of blood beneath as it rose to the surface, darkening the bruise, covering Harry’s mark with his own. Neville shuddered and gasped in his grip, one hand sliding to cup Remus’ nape, holding him, whispering for him to keep going, to not stop.

He continued licking and sucking, making soft growls and whines, until the mark was twice its original size and a deep angry reddish-purple against Neville’s pale skin and Neville was moaning, his erection hard against Remus’ hip. Remus drew back, panting, shaking with need.

“Turn around,” he growled. 

Neville grinned, pulled down his pyjama bottoms, and obeyed.

It was the best morning sex they’d ever had.


	26. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wants to make absolutely certain Neville will be ready when it comes time to become his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 26 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

If someone had told Remus ten years ago that the sweet, shy, desperately lonely boy he taught to banish a Boggart by imagining it dressed as Snape in his Gran’s clothing would one day grow up to become not only a trusted friend, but his companion, his lover, and eventually his mate, he would have laughed in their face.

Now, he couldn’t imagine things any other way. Neville was nothing like Sirius had been, but he had been one of a kind, and Remus would never regret having had the opportunity to be with him. He thought Sirius would approve of his choice for a new mate, and hope the time he and Neville had would be both happier and more trusting than their own union had been.

Still, Remus had his concerns. Neville was excited and understandably nervous, but Remus wanted him to understand just what being at the wolf’s mercy entailed.

“Wolves don’t make love when they mate,” he told Neville that night, nuzzling at the lovebite on his neck he’d placed there earlier in the day. “They fuck, pure and simple, without any of the preliminaries. It’s mount and claim, and there’s nothing gentle or loving about it.” He breathed over the damp, bruised skin, feeling Neville shiver within his arms. “I’m saying the nights before the full moon probably won’t be comfortable ones for you, and there’s still time to change your mind.”

Neville shifted slightly, turning his head to brush his lips across Remus’ cheek. “Bellatrix Lestrange put me under Cruciatus once, when I was fifteen. If I could survive that, I think I can take whatever you do to me. I know there are lubrication spells I can use to make things easier. You can’t scare me off that easily.”

“Neville…” Neville had been put under Cruciatus? Remus hadn’t known. “Neville, it’s not a question of your bravery…”

“No, I want this. I want you. _All_ of you.”

“I know you do.” Remus kissed his throat again before sliding a hand down to cup Neville’s arse, giving it a squeeze. It was still sore from last night, he knew, proven by the sudden hiss as Neville sucked in a startled breath. “It’s just that you’re still…”

“Inexperienced?” Neville rolled onto his side, looking at Remus and obviously trying not to laugh. “Is that it? You’re afraid you’ll accidentally hurt me because I’m too tight?”

“It’s a valid concern!”

Neville’s expression softened. “I know it is. We have two weeks to prepare though, don’t we? I’ve read that…that there are ways to, um, stretch me. We’ve got the butt plugs you bought for me, and there are d-dildoes that are all different sizes. I could wear them, all the time, and you could switch to a larger one every night, and by the time it’s the full moon I’ll be, um, more prepared? Or…”

Remus brushed back a lock of Neville’s hair from his forehead when he didn’t finish the sentence. It was warm to the touch, which meant he was blushing in the dim light of the room. Gently, he prompted, “Or?”

“Or…you could put your…your hand inside me. I’ve read some people do that, too. I trust you; I know you’d be careful…”

“Maybe someday, but not tonight.” Remus kissed Neville gently. “However, I rather like your other idea. Stay there, and I’ll be right back.”

Slipping out of bed, Remus went to the drawer where he and Neville kept the various toys they’d purchased at the Muggle sex shop a couple months before, rummaging through it until he found what he sought. Neville watched him, interest piqued, trying to see what Remus had in his hand, but it was too dark for his normal eyesight.

“Hands and knees,” Remus said, climbing back into bed. Neville complied, peering over his shoulder when Remus knelt behind him, running a hand over the taut curve of his buttocks before spreading him open. Slicking his fingers with lube, he slid two inside, hearing Neville’s breathing catch, followed by a long, low moan as he pressed back, trying to bring him in more deeply.

Remus let him fuck his fingers for a brief moment, then added a third finger, making Neville whine as the stretch and burn increased to his current absolute limit. He stroked the base of Neville’s spine gently until he relaxed before moving them, twisting them inside, gently stretching him further. 

When Neville was pushing back against him and making soft, mewling, needy sounds he let his fingers slide free, resting the palm of his other hand on Neville’s back. “Hold still.”

The dildo he’d chosen was roughly equivalent to the diameter of three fingers, perhaps a bit larger, and ribbed. Making sure there was plenty of lubricant, Remus slowly worked it completely into Neville, listening to his whimpers, and just as slowly pulled it out almost all the way before repeating the motion, gradually increasing the pace until Neville was crying out and frantic, trying to rub his bobbing erection against something, anything, so he could come.

Remus reached around him, grasping it firmly, and began pumping at Neville’s cock, alternating the stroke of his hand with the thrust of the dildo until Neville rocked between the two sensations and pleading incoherently until he stiffened and came, spurting over Remus’ hand and onto the sheets. He waited until the last spasms had subsided before removing the dildo, saying, “Don’t move.”

“Oh Merlin,” Neville moaned as the dildo slid free, only to be replaced by the anal plug Remus had selected, which was nearly the same diameter.

“You’ll be wearing that all night,” Remus said once it was in place. Giving Neville’s rump a pat, he moved so that he knelt before Neville, letting him see his own leaking cock, closing his eyes in bliss when Neville’s lips closed over the head and began sucking.


	27. A Single Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The full moon draws nearer, and the roles are reversed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 27 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

One of the things Remus loved most about Neville was his responsiveness. He loved coaxing any manner of sounds from his quiet, self-effacing lover’s throat while bringing him to orgasm, loved watching him writhe and shudder beneath his hands and lips and cock. He loved knowing Neville was _his_ , that he alone could make him lose such self-control. The nights leading toward the full moon had been filled with the sounds of Neville’s moans and sighs and pleas as he gave himself over to Remus’ newly-established dominance.

“I thought it might bother you more,” Remus said one such night as he bound Neville’s wrists to the headboard, checking to make sure the bonds were neither tight enough to cut off circulation or loose enough to allow escape. “Being on top for so long, being the one who did all the tying up and other things, having to give all that up so suddenly…do you miss it?”

Neville tugged at the silk bindings, testing them and discovering he was well and truly helpless. “Sometimes,” he admitted. “I don’t mind, though. You’ve been holding back your inner wolf for so long. It _needs_ to be in charge for awhile, right? I figure it’ll balance out eventually.”

“You think so?” Remus stretched out alongside Neville on the bed, reaching out to toy with a nipple, grazing it with his fingernails and eliciting the first gasp of many when Neville leaned into the caress. “You’re a very presumptuous pup sometimes, did you know that?”

He pinched the nipple between thumb and forefinger, crushing his mouth to Neville’s and forcing his tongue past his lips, swallowing his loud moan. He kissed Neville thoroughly, maintaining the pressure on his nipple, loving the way he whimpered in the back of his throat as he writhed beneath Remus’ fingers while kissing him back with unrestrained ardour. Releasing the nipple, he ended the kiss, sliding down Neville’s body to lick at the little nub, soothing away the sting and making Neville gasp and moan for another reason entirely.

Part of the fun since taking control of the sexual aspect of his relationship with Neville had been deciding precisely what he wanted to do to him each night before sleep. He’d begun setting out various items on the bedside cabinet each morning while Neville was in the shower, so it would be the first thing he saw upon leaving the bathroom. Some days had been easier to guess, while others left Neville in an agony of anticipation, because Remus wouldn’t answer any of his questions, saying only, “Wait until tonight.”

This morning he had set out silk scarves and a small bottle of unscented oil. Remus reached for the bottle and uncorked it, pouring a small amount into the palm of his hand before beginning to rub it onto Neville’s skin. He oiled Neville completely from the shoulders down to his groin, pausing occasionally to pour more of the bottle’s contents into his palm.

Then, he picked up the pillar candle that was ordinarily a regular part of the bedroom’s décor. Neville’s eyes widened, and Remus responded with an appropriately wolfish grin, showing both canines.

“You didn’t truly think I’d tie you to the bed for a simple massage, did you?”

“I d-didn’t know what you had in mind,” Neville whispered, his gaze fixed on the flickering candle flame.

“You’re about to find out.” Remus got comfortable on the bed before he lowered the candle until it was about a foot above Neville’s left collarbone. Tilting it carefully, he allowed a couple of drops of wax to fall onto his skin. Neville sucked in a breath, tensing as the hot wax splashed onto him.

“Too much?” he asked gently, holding the candle poised above him.

Neville shook his head. “N-no…it stings a bit, but it’s not unbearable.”

Remus smiled again. “Good boy,” he said, the hand not holding the candle brushing back soft brown hair from Neville’s forehead. “You’ll tell me if it becomes too much?”

Neville nodded and closed his eyes, visibly bracing himself.

Pleased, Remus began scattering drops of wax randomly over Neville’s body – a couple on his chest between his nipples, then a drop on his other collarbone, followed by two on the soft swell of his belly. Neville hissed each time, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, until Remus allowed a continuous line to drip down his chest and stomach, the last drop landing just above crisp dark pubic hair.

Arching his back, Neville let out a deep groan that ended with a sound that wasn’t quite a sob, tugging fruitlessly at the silk binding his wrists. Remus paused, stroking him gently with his free hand until Neville settled, his breathing quick and light; and resumed, dripping more wax onto his belly, watching it slowly trickle down his sides before hardening.

The wax wasn’t the only thing hardening, he noted with approval, watching Neville’s cock swell and rise. Neville whimpered when Remus knelt between his spread legs, a whimper that quickly skirled upward to a keening cry when he tipped the candle again, painting the sensitive skin of his inner thigh with the hot wax.

Neville lay panting, skin lightly sheened with sweat that was only partially a result of the warmth seeping into him from the spilled wax. “Remus, please,” he moaned. “Not down there, please, don’t…”

“Not down there,” Remus said, striving to sound reassuring, though it came out sounding more like a growl. “You’ve done so well, Neville. I’m very, very proud of you. Can you handle two more? Only two more splashes, and then we’ll be finished.”

Neville took a deep breath and nodded. “Two more,” he agreed.

Lowering the candle slightly, Remus tilted it, sending a stream of wax over Neville’s left nipple. He jerked, head thrashing against the pillow, choking back a scream that succeeded only until Remus repeated the action, coating the other nipple with hot wax.

Blowing out the candle, Remus set it down and reached once again for the oil. Working quickly while Neville whimpered and quivered through the pain, he slicked his cock and knelt once more between Neville’s legs, shifting his arse onto Remus’ thighs. Positioning himself at his entrance, Remus pushed into him with a single thrust. Neville’s idea of using anal plugs to gradually stretch him was working; he was able to breach him without the resistance he might have had only a week before.

Pushing Neville’s legs up and back, Remus didn’t wait for Neville to become accustomed to the sudden invasion, pounding into him with fast, hard strokes, grunting and growling each time he surged into him, drowning out Neville’s moans. He slammed into him repeatedly, rough and relentless, one hand gripping Neville’s cock and fisting it in the same quick, brutal rhythm.

Neville keened as Remus ruthlessly pulled his climax from him, hands gripping the headboard as he bucked into Remus’ hand, his come splashing onto his chest and belly. Remus bent over him, lapping at the warm white semen, hips still thrusting into Neville. He howled as he came, his head thrown back as he pulsed deep inside, savouring the feel of Neville’s muscles clenching spasmodically around him.

Breathing hard, he pulled free, shivering as he fought to regain control, his sense of self. Opening his eyes, he looked at Neville, who watched warily, his face still flushed from his own orgasm.

“All right?”

“I’m fine,” Neville said softly. “The wax itches.”

Remus laughed softly, retrieved his wand, and used Cleaning charms to remove the dried wax and the spilled semen from Neville’s body. Lowering his head, he licked at the red marks that remained, tracing the path where the wax had fallen all from Neville’s belly all the way to his throat, where he bit down gently while untying his wrists.

Neville lowered his arms, curling into Remus’ welcoming embrace. Bending his head, Remus whispered into his ear, “You’re right, of course. It’ll all balance out…eventually.”


	28. The Edge of Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus tests Neville's endurance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 28 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Remus woke comfortably spooned behind Neville, one arm slung over his waist. Tightening his hold, he nuzzled the back of Neville’s neck, breathing in the mingled scents of earth and sweat and the herbal shampoo he liked to use, the fine hair at his nape tickling Remus’ nose. Neville made a drowsy sound, snuggling deeper into Remus’ chest, but didn’t awaken. Multiple, thorough shaggings spread over the course of two days tended to wear out even the hardiest sort.

For a werewolf on the cusp of the full moon, multiple, thorough shaggings was merely an incentive for more. Remus was glad he’d managed to convince Neville to take a few days off from work. He needed all the rest he could get. Remus nipped Neville’s shoulder, eliciting another sleepy mumble, his hand skimming along warm skin to pluck at a nipple.

Neville, he thought, had slept long enough.

A long sigh escaped Neville’s parted lips, changing to a soft moan as Remus gently teased the nubs to taut, hard points with one hand, the other slipping down to grasp the base of the plug that had been firmly seated inside of him all night. He shifted within Remus’ encircling arm, trying to evade the clever fingers toying with his nipples so he could roll over and go back to sleep. 

“Remus…” Neville’s voice was slurred, thick with sleep. His eyes fluttered open as he protested, “ ‘S too early…”

“It’s never too early to love you,” Remus replied, and was rewarded by a drowsy chuckle. “Besides, I think you’d rather have something other than that plug inside of you.” His tongue darted out, licking at the dip where neck and shoulder joined before biting down gently. “You can sleep after we’re done.”

Neville groaned but rolled obediently onto his hands and knees, spreading them wide and giving Remus an excellent view of his arse and the curved base of the plug. Remus knelt behind him and Summoned a jar of lubricant while stroking Neville’s buttocks.

“Shall we find out just how well these have been working?” he asked, removing the plug with a now-practised ease and replacing it with one finger before Neville could contract down to normal. Remus felt him shiver, then shift so that his head and shoulders lay pressed to the mattress, raising his arse up even further.

“I trust you,” he said simply.

Remus closed his eyes, shaken by Neville’s faith. Had anyone ever believed in him as much as Neville did?

Leaning forward slightly, he spread Neville’s cheeks even more widely apart, licking a broad wet stripe from the base of his sac to the top of his cleft. He heard the sudden hitch of breath and did it again before closing his lips over the loosened pucker of Neville’s opening and suckling, the tip of his tongue prodding him, keeping him open, receptive.

Neville moaned, rocking back against Remus’ insistent tongue, hands gripping the sheets. Emboldened, Remus pressed both thumbs into him, holding him apart, letting his tongue delve deeper, savouring the musky, bitter taste, savouring the hoarse cries of pleasure erupting from Neville’s throat as Remus continued tongue-fucking him, probing as deeply as he could go. 

When Neville was completely pliant, completely aroused, Remus carefully let his thumbs slide free, his tongue still tickling and teasing at Neville’s saliva-slickened entrance while he opened the jar of lube, generously coating his hand with the thick substance. He drew back, replacing his tongue with two slick fingers. They slid in easily, and Remus carefully and thoroughly coated Neville’s channel, adding more lube before inserting a third finger, keeping all three closely wedged together, sliding them in and out until Neville pushed back against them impatiently.

“Remus, please, do something,” Neville pleaded breathlessly. “Need you, need…something…”

“Touch yourself,” Remus ordered, waiting until he’d taken his cock in hand and begun stroking before adding a fourth finger. Neville gasped, his hand moving faster, his entire body shuddering, and Remus paused. “Is it too much?”

“Keep…going…” Neville grated.

Adding more lube, Remus folded his thumb underneath his fingers, keeping them in a tight wedge as he pressed gently, yet continuously into Neville, feeling him stretch almost impossibly wide around his knuckles. Neville mewled and whined, his entire body quivering with strain, his breath sawing in and out of his chest. Remus caught a glimpse of tears squeezing past Neville’s tightly shut eyes and nearly stopped then and there, and then the widest part of his hand was inside, encasing it in slick heat and a nearly crushing grip as Neville tightened around him.

Squeezing his hand, it closed into a fist, turning slightly, and Neville cried out, sobbing in both pleasure and pain as Remus’ slowly began moving his hand, thrusting with infinite care, each movement rubbing over Neville’s prostate. He pushed back, his cries full-throated, rocking against Remus’ hand, his own nearly flying up and down his swollen length.

Remus groaned when the vise-like grip surrounding his hand and wrist convulsed, gripping him with nearly painful tightness. The sound Neville made as he came was like nothing Remus had heard from him before, deep, almost primal, his entire body shaking with the force of his climax.

Remus used the spasms twitching around his hand to gently remove his hand, spelling it clean before pulling at his own cock, grown achingly hard at the sight of Neville’s widened hole. It only took a few strokes before he was coming as well, his semen spurting onto Neville’s buttocks, some of it trickling down his cleft and into his anus.

Neville was still crying, softly, as Remus came down from his orgasm. Concerned, Remus took him into his arms, pulling him backward until Neville’s back was flush against his chest, his hands moving gently over muscles quivering with aftershock.

“You should have stopped me if it became too much,” he chided gently, still touching Neville all over, keeping the caresses feather-light.

“It wasn’t,” Neville said, head falling back against Remus’ shoulder. “I mean, it was, but not because it hurt too much. It was so…so _intense_. Good, but not something I’d want to do every month. It’s…kind of overwhelming.”

“Duly noted,” Remus said, lips brushing over Neville’s cheek. “Something saved for very special occasions only.”

Neville turned within his embrace, arms going around him as he kissed Remus very gently. “I’m going to be yours,” he said. “What occasion could be more special than that?”


	29. Marked as His Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf within stakes his claim on his new mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 29 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Remus glanced at the window, where moon hung above the trees. The wolf within was strong tonight, eager for the morrow, when the moon would be at its full and no power on earth would prevent its emergence. Tonight, though, it seemed as though it lay in wait, just beneath the skin, and Remus was restless, easily distracted. He paced through the house, picking things up and setting them back down just as quickly, poking at the fire crackling in the fireplace in irritation. Nothing held his interest for long.

Well, one thing held his interest, and then some.

He could hear Neville upstairs, moving about. He’d join Remus soon, but the wait frayed at his nerves, shortened his already thin patience. The wolf called, wanting, and he couldn’t deny it for long.

The sound of bare feet padding downstairs made him turn, expectant as Neville appeared in the doorway, wearing a simple silken black robe that tickled at Remus’ memory. His still-damp hair curled around his ears, and despite the rosemary and mint soap he’d used Remus could still smell the underlying scent of sex on his skin. He breathed it in, deeply, and felt the wolf within respond.

Neville entered the room, walking directly into Remus’ arms, dark eyes searching his face. “All right?” he asked.

“I’m tempted to ask you to remove that robe before I tear it off,” he answered, and Neville smiled, taking a step back.

“I don’t think that’ll be necessary.”

Unknotting the sash, he shrugged the robe from his shoulders, revealing pale, perfect skin, strong shoulders, the potbelly that was the bane of Neville’s existence, as no amount of dieting or exercise made it go away. Remus loved it anyway. His gaze dropped to the thin line of dark hair beginning just below Neville’s navel, leading to the proud jut of his erection, rising from a thicket of dark curls. 

The wolf growled hungrily, and so did Remus. He moved forward, shedding clothing along the way, until Neville was back in his arms and they were pressed together, skin against skin. Remus raised a hand, threading it through Neville’s hair, tugging his head to one side to bare the curve separating neck and shoulder. Neville’s eyes slipped shut, his arms tightening around Remus as he bit down into the sensitive spot, hearing Neville suck in a breath.

He stopped just shy of drawing blood, tongue laving over the livid toothmarks before sucking the flesh back into his mouth, raising the blood to the surface, leaving a reddish mark within the bite. Neville’s fingers clenched and released, clenched and released around his arms. His skin tasted of salt and fresh air and outdoors and it belonged to _him_ , to Remus, all of it, all of him.

“Neville…” Remus groaned, and the wolf pounced, bearing Neville to the ground in front of the fireplace. Remus covered him, growling, teeth sinking again into pink hairless sweet flesh, stopping again just before the wolf could draw blood, licking at the wound, sucking it back between his teeth to bruise the tender skin, again and again until a necklace of teethmarks and lovebites adorned Neville’s throat.

Neville twisted and writhed beneath the assault, whimpering at each bite, relaxing when Remus’ tongue soothed the tortured flesh, moaning when Remus sucked the skin to reddish prominence. His hands went to Remus’ head, hands clenching in thick greying hair. Not to escape, but to have something to cling to, to ground him as the wolf moved further down, marking his chest. He made a sound between a sob and a moan as Remus licked and teased at his nipples with his tongue, leaving them taut and aching before biting down into the surrounding flesh, marking him again, and yet again. 

He was crying out raggedly at each bite by the time Remus reached his belly, moaning helplessly at the suction following, quivering as his groin was neglected in favour of the tender skin of Neville’s inner thighs. Remus’ hands moved up, pinning Neville’s hips as he nipped and sucked, leaving a pattern of bruises and the impressions of teeth behind wherever his mouth touched flesh.

Remus drew back, cocking his head to one side as he examined his handiwork, looking at the innumberable marks blooming on pale skin, and whuffed, pleased. Settling between Neville’s legs, his bent his head once more, nibbling and suckling and nipping the skin around the hard, swollen length of Neville’s cock without touching it until he keened and shook and gasped for breath, head thrashing from side to side, heels digging into the carpet as he begged shamelessly for relief, and for release.

Sitting back on his heels, Remus grabbed Neville’s thighs, pushing them up and back, settling his arse on his thighs. He paused just long enough to spit several times into his hand, using the saliva and his own precome to slick his cock, and shoved into Neville with a single rough thrust.

The small, not-wolf part of Remus’ mind noted that Neville had fortunately had the foresight to use a lubrication spell on himself before coming downstairs. The rest of him howled as he buried himself inside Neville’s hot, slick, achingly tight channel, feeling him stretch around him in welcome, glorying in Neville’s shout as he was stretched and filled. Shifting his grip on Neville’s legs, he angled each powerful thrust so that it stroked his prostate with each surge into him, drawing a series of moans and incoherent cries from Neville’s throat. With each pounding thrust he felt Neville surrender, letting himself be possessed, taken by the wolf, making him his, now and always and forever.

Wrapping a hand around Neville, he stroked his cock, hard and fast, hearing his cries grow more breathless, his breathing quicken into short pants. It only took a few pulls before Neville climaxed with a scream, hips lifting, impaling himself further on Remus, every muscle convulsing around the cock buried inside of him.

Remus felt himself dragged to the edge and over, his own howl of completion echoing Neville’s. 

He didn’t leave the warmth of Neville’s body until he’d softened completely and Neville lay limp and quiet, his penis flaccid against the nest of hair. Pulling free, he lay down beside him, gathering him into his arms and pressing soft kisses to Neville’s cheeks and forehead.

“Mine,” he whispered, filled with wonder. “Mine. My mate, mine.”

“Yours,” Neville agreed, cuddling against Remus’ chest. “Always.”

Smiling at Remus, he nipped playfully at the tip of his nose, giggling despite the soreness he had to be feeling, and Remus couldn’t help but laugh.

The wolf within yipped, pleased. He had found a good mate, a strong mate, and after tomorrow, there would no separating them, ever.


	30. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville gives himself to the wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 30 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Remus grimaced as he swallowed the last of the Wolfsbane potion before handing the still-smoking goblet to Neville.

“You’d think after all these years I’d be accustomed to the taste.” He accepted the glass of water Neville handed to him and drank, rinsing his mouth of the lingering vileness coating his tongue before meeting Neville’s steady gaze. “You’re absolutely certain you want to do this? You were so stiff and sore this morning you could barely get out of bed. We can put this off another month if you wish. I won’t think less of you.”

“I’m sure,” Neville replied simply. “I’m ready.”

Remus nodded. He wasn’t entirely certain this was a good idea, but he and Neville had discussed it many times since deciding to release the wolf within after eight years of repression. “You realise once it starts there’s no backing out or changing your mind.”

“I know.” Neville smiled. “You’ve warned me several times already today. I’m ready, truly.”

For the first time, Neville accompanied Remus downstairs to the room where he spent the full moon. Together, they undressed before entering the cage. Neville closed the door behind them, spelling it closed and setting down his wand just beyond the bars before sitting down, waiting.

He didn’t have to wait long. Remus felt the change approaching, twisting inside. He held his hands up, seeing the hair sprout, feeling bone and sinew bend and contort as he shifted from man to beast, howling and snapping at the pain. He dropped to all fours, growling softly, snout lifting as he scented warm blood, pulsing through a racing heartbeat.

Turning his head, he saw the man, the one he wanted more than anything, kneeling on the other side of the cage. Inside the cage, not outside. He was here, with him, and he was smiling.

Whining softly, the wolf approached, sniffing at the man’s outstretched hand before letting him scratch at his ears, eyes closing in pleasure. His tongue lolled from his jaws, panting, before licking at the man’s naked flesh. He smelled and tasted like…

_Mate_.

“Yes,” the man whispered. “You know what to do. Do it.”

He turned around, going to his hands and knees, pressing his face and shoulders to the floor, raising his arse high into the air in invitation. The wolf could see his entrance, already wet with - _lubricant_ , a voice in his mind whispered – some substance, could smell him, musky and earthy and offering himself freely.

Letting out a sharp bark, the wolf mounted him, claws scrabbling at the man’s shoulders, leaving behind long scratches as he sought and found purchase, nudging at the man’s buttocks until his cock pressed against the man - _Neville’s_ \- opening, and plunging inside, burying himself deep. 

Neville cried out in pain, but the wolf was lost, the knot at the base of his cock already swelling as he thrust hard and fast into his mate, claiming him ruthlessly. He listened to Neville’s moans and sobs as he pounded into him, the strokes becoming more shallow as the knot filled, trapping him inside. Bending over his mate, the wolf closed his jaws over the back of Neville’s neck, pinning him so he couldn’t move, hot come flooding into the other man for minutes on end, bound together.

He thrust several times, hard, into his mate’s arse a few last times before pulling free. His mate collapsed, one hand going to his own cock, but the wolf nudged it aside, circling it with his tongue, lapping at it, wanting to taste him, and he came, white fluid spurting over the wolf’s face and onto Neville’s belly. He licked it clean, then licked at his mate’s tear-streaked face, whining in concern. Was he hurt? 

His mate – Neville – buried the fingers of one hand into the wolf’s fur, rubbing his face against the ruff around his neck. “I’m fine,” he whispered. “I’m fine.”


	31. Fulfillment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams do come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Day 31 of pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May, 2007.

Remus noticed two things when he awoke the morning following his transformation.

The first was that despite the expected stiffness and exhaustion he always experienced the morning after a full moon, he also felt more at peace with himself than he had in a very long time. The inner beast he’d battled since Sirius died, first from grief, then necessity, and finally from fear of what might happen if unleashed after so many years lay quiet, sated and content.

The second thing he noticed was that, unlike previous months, he wasn’t comfortably bundled into his own bed, even though he could feel Neville’s body pressing against his, breathing warm and even as it ghosted over his skin. Remus rested his chin atop the other man’s head, not quite willing to open his eyes and try to summon enough energy to rise, one hand skimming down Neville’s spine to rest on his hip. Reluctantly, he unthreaded his limbs from Neville’s and sat up, scrubbing at his face with one hand. Beside him Neville whimpered at the loss of warmth, curling into himself without waking. 

He had only the vaguest memory of last night. He remembered the pain of transformation, remembered seeing – and recognising – he chosen mate waiting for him. Remembered taking him for his own. Remembered claiming him. Remembered possessing him.

The proof of it lay written on his body in the additional bruises and marks overlaying the ones Remus had placed there in the three days leading up to last night, the ones Neville wouldn’t allow him to heal, much less conceal. Long, angry red scratches left behind by sharp claws wrapped around his shoulders and hips, his knees and elbows scraped raw from the rough-hewn floor. His buttocks and thighs and belly were sticky with the mingled semen of both wolf and man, some of it still leaking from his well-used hole.

Ignoring his own exhaustion, Remus gathered their wands, wrapped his arms around Neville, concentrated, and Apparated them into the bedroom. Neville woke up as Remus laid him on the bed, struggling to sit up, groggy and disoriented from the brief journey. Remus laid his hands on Neville’s shoulders, pressing him back against the coverlet until he stilled, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to oversleep. I can make tea right now and bring it to you while you get comfortable…” He shifted gingerly on the bed, wincing.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Remus’ lips feathered across Neville’s forehead, his hand brushing back his fringe. “Not until I’ve had a chance to take care of you first, for a change.”

Overriding his continued protests, Remus picked up his wand and cast a series of Cleaning charms, followed by Healing charms to erase the worst of the bruises and scratches covering Neville’s body. A bath was next, the tub enlarged to fit them both, the water spelled as hot as they could tolerate. Neville hissed through his teeth as he eased into the water, relaxing visibly as the heat soaked into and soothed his muscles along with more sensitive flesh. Remus sat behind him, soap and flannel in hand, washing him gently yet thoroughly, not letting Neville return the favour.

Once the bath was done, Remus bundled Neville into a thick, fluffy robe, leading him back into the bedroom and dressing him in a loose-fitting pair of pyjama trousers.

“In bed with you,” he said, pointing sternly. Neville slid obediently beneath the covers, and Remus joined him, conjuring a breakfast tray loaded with their favourite foods and a pot of tea so they could indulge in breakfast in bed. It turned into a pleasant, lazy day spent almost entirely in bed, alternately eating and napping. 

When they weren’t doing either, Remus kissed Neville, long, slow, deep kisses, hands woven through his hair, nipping at his bottom lip, licking at it before taking sweet possession of his mouth, tongue stroking leisurely along Neville’s, gently at first and then with increasing urgency, body seeking more and further contact with Neville’s, pressed skin to skin, flesh to flesh, rubbing and seeking until Neville’s fingers wrapped around them both, stroking until he and then Remus found completion, catching the other’s moans and sighs in their mouths and swallowing them before napping again, only to start over again whenever one of them woke.

“You never accepted my offer,” Remus murmured, conjuring another pot of tea and a plate of scones as afternoon moved toward evening. “The day after we had sex at your work, remember? I promised I’d grant anything you wished, no questions asked.”

“I didn’t have to ask,” Neville replied, forefinger circling Remus’ nipple, his touch feather-light. “It happened.” He looked up almost shyly past lowered lashes. 

“It…did?” Remus tried to think what it might have been. Was it the night with the candle wax, or when he’d taken Neville over his knee and spanked him until he hadn’t been able to sit down comfortably for three days? Had it been the night in the greenhouse, or the one with the feather? “Which one?”

“The night you first said you wanted me, over a year and a half ago,” Neville said. “The rest of it, the toys and the fantasies and the different positions in different rooms, those were just that…fantasies. I could have had those with anyone.” He rolled over on top of Remus, settling easily when Remus spread his legs. “All I ever wanted though was you, and now I have you, and you have me, and I’ve never been happier.” He nuzzled Remus’ throat, tongue lapping at the hollow of his throat. “My mate.”

“My mate.” Remus lay back, sighing in pleasure when Neville slid one finger into him. He could feel the bond between them, the love and devotion and, yes, protectiveness Neville felt for him. “You realise this is forever, don’t you? As long as you have breath in your body, you’re _mine_.”

Neville laughed softly, retrieving the lube and preparing himself before sliding into Remus, moving with maddening slowness, rocking against him almost dreamily. “You’re mine, and I’m yours, and we’re ours. If that makes any sense.”

“It makes perfect sense. Don’t you love when wishes come true?” 

“Oh, yes.” Neville’s eyes slid closed, his movements quickening. “Especially when it’s you.”


End file.
